


Гарри Поттер приносит дожди

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramedy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malfoy Family, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Unexpected friendships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Война окончена, герои награждены, виновные наказаны. Настало время для создания нового общества, где каждый обязан внести свой посильный вклад. Например, тонну картошки и мешок кабачков, выращенных на полях Малфой-мэнора.Садово-огородное ау с элементами трудотерапии.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 181
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	Гарри Поттер приносит дожди

— Гарри, — торжественно начал Кингсли, и Гарри внутренне ощетинился. Сейчас повторится про то, что он не какой-нибудь там простой аврор, а Герой Британии, Спаситель с большой буквы и именно поэтому обязан убедить несогласных, надавить на недовольных, проголосовать за кого следует и донести до остальных ценное мнение, которое сейчас озвучит министр. — Ты знаешь, что после победы светлых… Исключительно благодаря тебе, — с нажимом добавил Кингсли. — После победы светлых и наказания всех причастных к преступлениям Волдеморта мы неизбежно переходим к новому этапу… 

Дальше из речи министра Гарри выхватывал только отдельные слова «интеграция», «конструктивный», «внедрение», «углубление», «делегация», «адаптация» и совсем уж страшное «парадигма развития новой харизмы».

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

Кингсли осёкся, и у него сделалось такое лицо, словно он застал Гарри курящим в окно спальни Хогвартса. И вроде ругать Героя не станешь, но и оставить без внимания нельзя. 

— С какого места мне повторить?

— С начала, — бодро ответил Гарри.

Министр вздохнул, потёр переносицу, но это давно не пронимало. Лучше уж считаться недалёким, но честным, чем стать скользким слизнем и оказаться в Азкабане. Кингсли потянул время, переставил чернильницу, переложил перо, и Гарри убедился, что поручение обещает быть неприятным и сомнительным.

— Понимаешь, мало победить тёмных и посадить тех, кто швырялся непростительными. Осталось много таких, кто оступился, скажем так, не настолько серьёзно. Или были веские причины перейти на сторону Волдеморта. Или возраст не позволял оценить опасность. И мы не имеем права рисковать, оставляя их в пограничной зоне.

— Вы следите за всеми, кто проходил по тёмным делам, — напомнил Гарри. 

Пассаж о возрасте ему не понравился ещё больше. К кому его хотят приставить — к детскому саду?

— Да, но так тоже не может продолжаться бесконечно, — воодушевился Кингсли. — Подозрения, обыски, ограничения. В конце концов, мы тратим на это совсем не лишние силы аврората. Единственная возможность интегрировать оправданных тёмных в нормальное общество и дать им возможность искупить свою вину…

*******

— Картошку. Сажать. В мэноре.

Отчеканил Люциус с такой холодной яростью, будто каждый из слогов был Бомбардой или пушечным ядром.

На третий день Гарри, подгоняемый теряющим терпение Кингсли, наконец решился. Он так и не придумал, под каким соусом подать это известие и вывалил как есть: светлое общество согласно забыть былые разногласия и принять Малфоев обратно взамен на честный благородный труд на нужды этого самого общества. 

— Но позвольте, — возразила Нарцисса. — У нас нет ни навыков, ни заклинаний для выращивания волшебных растений. Разве не уместнее будет обратиться к кому-то под началом мисс Помоны Стебль?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Это не волшебные травы. Овощи, ягоды, зелень. 

Люциус сжал набалдашник трости, сосредоточенно глядя в камин. Нарцисса снова предложила чаю. Гарри снова отказался: спасибо, хватило прогулки по дороге от главных ворот до центральной лестницы мимо роз, затейливо выстриженных кустов и фонтанов, холла с потолком в три этажа и серебряных приборов с фамильным гербом. Искать здесь туалет, а тем более ныкаться по кустам ему совсем не улыбалось.

Драко подозрительно молчал нервирующей тенью за спиной.

Приходилось признать, что вслух это звучало ещё хуже, чем в его мыслях. И когда до оправданных и почти интегрированных Пожирателей наконец дошло, что именно от них хочет Министерство, Люциус надолго замолчал. Гарри ожидал любого приёма, от презрительных монологов до Авады в лицо, но никак не муторной тишины. Он поёрзал на стуле, сиденье скрипнуло.

Нарцисса ненавязчиво коснулась руки мужа, тот наконец разжал пальцы, а Гарри с облегчением задвинул палочку в рукав.

Люциус хлопнул в ладони, на полу гостиной возник домовой эльф.

— Разместите — что мы должны посадить в тысячелетнем поместье, кабачки? — там, где это будет уместно. Остальное вам, надеюсь, разъяснит мистер Поттер.

Он поднялся с места, выпрямился, опираясь на трость, и явно намереваясь уйти. Гарри подскочил и замахал руками:

— Нет, нет, никаких эльфов! Главное требование — вы всё должны делать сами.

Люциус пошатнулся, лицо Нарциссы вытянулось, растеряв светскую учтивость, за спиной что-то с оглушительным звоном рухнуло.

*******

— Сорок соток картофеля сортового, десять моркови, — Гарри перевернул лист, зацепил за обратную сторону пластикового планшета. Малфои-старшие брели позади, растерянно оглядывая свои владения, как в первый раз, поодаль тащились домовые эльфы, сокрушенно закручивая уши в хвост на макушке, — и столько же свёклы посеять на пойманных… Поймённых землях.

— Каких? — вяло удивился Люциус.

— Поймённых, — твёрдо повторил Гарри, надеясь, что это не опечатка секретарши Кингсли. — С уклоном на юго-запад. Они у вас там, — ткнул Гарри планшетом в сторону луга с полосой деревьев по дальней кромке. 

Мэнор возвышался серой облезлой глыбой за спиной. По другую сторону от полей поблескивала на солнце река, за ней начинался сад, уходящий в нетронутый лес.

— Капусту разместить исходя из числа саженцев согласно плана… — Гарри долистал до схемы поместья, исчерченной квадратами, квадратиками, точками и полосками. Министерство к захвату малфоевских земель плодово-огородными культурами подготовилось основательно. — Плана, приложенного к инструкции.

— И много там ещё? — с ощутимым напряжением поинтересовался Люциус.

Гарри пожал плечами, перебрал бумаги, как карты в колоде шулера. 

— Порядок и особенности посадки, расстояние, температура, полив, прополка, рыхление, окучивание, подкормка, инструменты, — с каждым словом Люциус мрачнел всё больше, а Гарри перечислял всё быстрее, пока в глубине не прозвучал гудок. — А вот, кстати, и они. Разворачиваемся.

Гарри быстро зашагал обратно, надеясь скорее покончить с сомнительной миссией. Сейчас он вручит семена, лопаты, указания и наконец уедет до сбора урожая.

— Стой, Поттер, — прошипели сзади, за шиворот что-то болезненно дёрнуло, и Гарри едва удержался на ногах. Драко резко развернул его к себе и прищурился: — Признайся, ты ведь это специально устроил. Как же, Пожиратели остаются безнаказанными, и никак не удаётся использовать их в благих целях. А тут такая возможность унизить и отыграться.

Если сначала Гарри собирался возражать и огрызаться, то от последнего предположения Драко осталось лишь удивление.

— За что, Малфой? Я располосовал тебя и чуть не убил Сектумсемпрой, ты швырялся в меня Авадой. Ты якобы не узнал меня в поместье и не добил в Выручай-комнате, а я спас тебя от Адского пламени. Всё честно.

Драко молча оглядел его, прижимаясь вплотную, словно надеясь что-то высмотреть, но Гарри было нечего добавить, кроме того, что он тоже не слишком счастлив здесь находиться. Убедившись в бескорыстности Героя, Драко оттолкнул его и кивнул на ушедших вперёд родителей. 

— Ну показывай, чем нынче перекрашивают в светлых.

За кованой оградой стоял зелёный фургон с нарисованными на нём ведром, кустами и довольным усатым фермером в белой шляпе. Водитель, свесившись из открытой двери, недоумённо крутил головой.

Гарри попробовал толкнуть ворота, те замерцали и остались на месте.

— Защита, антимагловские и антиаппарационные чары, — с ленцой пояснил Люциус и неторопливо обвёл контур ворот раскрытой головой змеи на трости. Гарри отворил калитку и окликнул водителя.

— О! — удивился тот, показал большим пальцем за себя, вверх и снова закрутил головой. 

— Магл, — выплюнул Драко.

— Товар проверять будете? — набычился водитель. Гарри обречённо посмотрел на список, заботливо приложенный Министерством, и кивнул. Случись чего, из него за каждые вилы душу вытрясут. — Тогда выгружайте. Что? У вас только доставка оплачена.

Драко свирепо посмотрел на Гарри, тот зыркнул в ответ: 

— Труд облагораживает, — назидательно сказал он, и даже домовой эльф взглянул на него с сомнением. За открытыми дверцами кузова громоздились друг на друге ящики, свёртки, пакеты, вёдра, топорщились, как открытая пасть дракона, зубья грабель и пики вил, возвышалась пирамида леек. На тяпке змеиными кольцами висел чёрный шланг. Драко по-плебейски присвистнул. 

— Мистер Кингсли к нам чрезмерно щедр, — ядовито заметила Нарцисса. Люциус промолчал, что, видимо, означало у него крайнюю степень ошеломления.

— … дуги для парника, тридцать штук, — Гарри сверился со списком, зачеркнул строчку у себя на листе. — Материал укрывной, два рулона.

— Даже не хочу знать, зачем он нужен, как и большая часть этих предметов, — Драко обнял свертки, прижал их к себе обеими руками и потащил волоком. Гарри с облегчением подумал, что нитрофоска, мотыжка и матрасики для семян скоро перестанут быть его проблемой, и дальше пусть Малфои сами ищут, как применить присланное Министерством добро к делу. 

— Удобрения жидкие, удобрения в гранулах, — Нарцисса подхватила пластиковую бутылку, внутри булькнуло, и она с подозрением отвела руку подальше. Люциус сосредоточенно покрутил секатор, неловко задел ограничитель, ручки резко разошлись в стороны, жадно щёлкнув остро заточенными лезвиями перед носом.

— Это для прополки или кастрации? — пробормотал он. 

Над лицами Малфоев при виде «мётел для уборки территории» Гарри хохотал в голос.

— Что дальше? — спросил Люциус, привалившись к наваленной за оградой куче инвентаря и мешков. — Рискну предположить, что наши сегодняшние мучения не только не конец, а даже не начало. 

Гарри с кряхтением распрямился. Остаться в стороне ему не позволила совесть, и теперь спина и руки мстили за проявленное благородство. Вид неприученного к физическому труду Драко, распластавшегося на семенном картофеле, вызывал то ли злорадство, то ли жалость. Стоило перетащить всё ближе к полю или хотя бы спрятать в сарай — в мэноре есть сараи или только побитые жизнью и войной дворцы?

Но Гарри подозревал, что Малфои удерживаются от непростительного только силой воли и страхом перед Азкабаном, и дёргать тигра за усы не стал.

— Дальше я домой, вы, надеюсь, тоже, а завтра по инструкции Министерства начнёте, — решил он.

— Начнём? — переспросила Нарцисса.

— Мы? — добавил Драко, приподняв голову.

— Одни? — удивился Люциус.

Нет, подумал Гарри, нет, нет и нет, я на это не поведусь.

— Вынужден вас огорчить, мистер Поттер, но мое честное слово не использовать магию закончилось примерно на тех чахлых кустах бузины. 

— Это малина, у нее ягоды вкусные. 

— Да? Лучше уж бузина. Открыли бы производство волшебных палочек. Хотя лукотрусы… 

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоев, представил, как те эксплуатируют затихших и почти безухих домовых эльфов. Потом вообразил внезапно обретшую интегрированную честность троицу в парадных мантиях, собственноручно тыкающих посреди распаханного поля горох вперемешку с луком в лунки для картофеля, посыпающих саженцы смородины семенами моркови и обрывающих усы у свёклы. 

На синющем майском небе высоко-высоко медленно текли полупрозрачные облака.

— Со мной, — твёрдо ответил Гарри. И понадеялся, что вздох с мешков ему послышался.

*******

«Выберете рабочую одежду, через десять минут…»

Гарри зачеркнул «десять минут», так же вымарал «полчаса» и наконец оставил «через час начинаем» и отправил сову. В конце концов, может, Малфоям надо сначала в словаре посмотреть, что такое рабочая одежда, не клумбы же под окном вытаптывать в их ожидании.

Гарри не спеша допил кофе с подгорелыми булочками — Кричер до сих пор пакостил по мелочи, — проверил почту, послал Рону патронуса. В ответ появилась собачья морда и ехидно ответила, чтобы он шёл уже заниматься делом, констеб… консолью или его там. 

— Консолидацией, — передразнил Гарри. 

Новость о том, что его отправили на перевоспитание Малфоев, Авроратом была встречена с восторгом и взрывом подпольных ставок. Кто быстрее поседеет, Люциус или слизень-младший, кого первым оставят без палочки после непростительного, если учесть, что Герой неприкосновенен. И наконец, сколько именно времени пустовать камере в Азкабане, если до сбора урожая в ней точно окажется один из оправданных Пожирателей. Гарри подозревал, что авроры искренне считали: целью Министерства было довести недоинтегрированных Малфоев до белого каления и получить легальный повод упечь их всерьёз и надолго. И, что странно, Кингсли не спешил развеять гуляющие слухи.

*******

Через час Гарри аппарировал к ограде мэнора и упёрся в непрошибаемую стену.

— Мистер Малфой, вы, кажется, вчера на меня настроили вход? — раздражённо спросил он. Промариновав его добрый час за забором, Малфои прислали домовика. 

— А разве не получилось? — недоумённо ответил Люциус. — Надо же, обязательно проверю. 

Малфои встречали его, одетые во всё лучшее сразу. Правильных словарей в поместье не нашлось, понял Гарри, разглядывая шляпы с москитными сетками до середины груди, садовые перчатки, резиновые сапоги, налобные фонари, дождевики и всё это поверх мантий и проглядывающих воротников рубашек и узлов галстуков.

— Мы верно подобрали, как ты изволил выразиться, рабочую одежду? — елейно уточнил Драко и Гарри осклабился:

— Правильнее не бывает, — начиная догадываться, что на корабле назревает бунт. — Берем тачки, перевозим мешки на пашню. 

Люциус выгнул одну бровь, Гарри поднял обе. Люциус вскинул голову и гордо прошествовал мимо, потом опомнился и начал припадать на трость, подволакивая ногу, Гарри хмыкнул. Драко задел его плечом, как в старые недобрые хогвартские времена.

— Нарцисса, вы замачиваете семена.

Нарцисса неуверенно посмотрела на пакет гороха, пёстрые бумажные упаковки, поролон и полиэтиленовые бочки для воды.

— Прямо в них? 

Крепись, сказал себе Гарри, выкрикивать Экспеллиармус проще, но на то ты и герой, спаситель Британии и всё с большой буквы. Подхватил рукоятки тележки удобнее, провёл запястьем по бедру, поправляя садовую перчатку, и медленно выдохнул:

— Вы суп варили когда-нибудь? — Люциус выпятил грудь вперёд, будто Гарри спросил что-то неприличное. — Хотя о чём я. Как в тёмной магии, во! Представьте, что это чьи-то потроха. Положили, смочили, только не жертвенной кровью, а нормальной водой, накрыли, убрали в тёмное место и отошли подальше.

На лице Нарциссы появилось до зубовного скрежета знакомое Блэковское выражение. Хана урожаю, этим можно только тыквы на Хэллоуин выращивать, с фамильным оскалом, будут пользоваться дикой популярностью.

*******

— А где у нас пашня? — неуверенно спросил Люциус, застыв посреди весело кивающего одуванчиками луга.

— Папа, там, за деревьями, — ткнул пальцем Драко и покраснел, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд Гарри.

«Что?!», — спросил он, округлив глаза, и тот покачал головой в ответ. Ничего. Возможно, в этой семье ещё не всё потеряно. 

И совершенно зря.

Гарри чувствовал, что у него даже очки перекосились то ли от открытого саботажа Малфоев, то ли от их полной неприспособленности к жизни. Люциус, отправленный на морковную помощь Нарциссе, с трудом разобрался, что значит перекапывать землю, а не резать её штыком лопаты, как уползающую змею. И теперь топтал только что вспаханную им почву резиновыми сапогами, неумолимо двигаясь вперёд, словно символ победы светлых сил, а не изворотливый тёмный. 

Вслед за ним Нарцисса торжественно толкала перед собой грабли, как коляску с наследником, пока не наткнулась то ли на корень, то ли на неразбитый ком, выпрямилась всем телом, будто ударилась о препятствие, и полетела плашмя, раскинув руки. Люциус рванул к ней и подхватил супругу в объятья.

— Мистер Поттер, если бы я знал вас чуть меньше или чуть хуже, — процедил он, сдул выбившуюся прядь, — я бы решил, что вы вознамерились окончательно разрушить мэнор и извести род Малфоев. 

Гарри вспыхнул прошлогодней листвой, но не успел ответить — по полю, выделенному под картошку, резво шагал Драко, радуя глаз зеленым дождевиком в белую ромашку. Ему был вручен ручной плуг как самое простое изобретение магловского мира, и за чистокровным волшебником извивалась противолодочным зигзагом кривая борозда. Гарри подавил порыв оставить как есть и предъявить Кингсли малфоевские грядки, заставив прежде окучивать и пропалывать их вручную, и побежал к нему.

— Стоять! — крикнул он, едва не добавив «не двигаться, работает Аврорат» по привычке. — Чего творишь, Малфой? Как ты с таким глазомером зелья у Снейпа варил?

Он ухватил Драко за локоть, пытаясь отдышаться. Мотнул головой в сторону борозды.

— А что не так? — слишком искренне удивился Драко, и Гарри ласково улыбнулся в ответ:

— Всё отлично. Но если пройти двести метров прямо для тебя проблема, значит, будешь копать лопатой. От того дерева до меня и обратно, по нитке, как Дурсли завещали.

— Как скажешь, Герой, — осклабился Драко. — Теперь понятно, почему тётушка не сбежала из Азкабана раньше, откуда бы ей это уметь. На то ты у нас и Спаситель, чтобы обладать незаменимыми навыками.

Гарри выпрямился, прищурившись, посмотрел в наглое лицо хорька. 

— Значит, не хочешь.

— Зачем? Ради открытых счетов? Министерство их выгребет, вашим же аврорским языком вылижет хранилище, чтобы ни кната не пропало, да ещё и должны останемся. Нам восстановят разрушенный мэнор? Нет. Репутацию? Не смеши меня. Удивляюсь, как до сих пор на первой полосе «Пророка» не полыхает Ритин репортаж с нашей колдографией в москитных сетках с мотыгами через плечо. «Картофель Рода Малфой, доставка каминами, крупным покупателям скидки». 

— Получить доступ к должностям, с которыми действительно можно восстанавливать мэнор и давать интервью Скитер, — не дрогнул Гарри. Драко коротко рассмеялся: 

— Ты предлагаешь отпахать лето на нужды светлого общества, чтобы получить возможность горбатиться на них всю жизнь? 

— Быстро ты сдался. То есть, отказываешься?

— Э, нет, Поттер, повода упечь меня за отказ в сотрудничестве с властью я тебе не дам. И раз уж отец решил разыгрывать лендлорда на пенсии, я в этом тоже поучаствую. Но помощи от меня не жди.

Драко демонстративно развернулся и потащил плуг, отчаянно петляя по периметру. Гарри зажмурился: раз фестрал, два фестрал, три фестрал, кто увидел, тот пропал, четыре фестрал… На пятом он выдохнул и открыл глаза. Дождевик в ромашку уверенно несло к дальнему краю поля, Малфои-старшие продолжали то ли копать, то ли топтать, домовики заплетали уши в косички, стеная о своей нерадивости. 

— Люциус, вы рисовали когда-нибудь пентаграммы? Чертите! — рявкнул Гарри. Он метался между волнистыми линиями канавок для моркови, художественными бороздами Драко и сильно подозревал, что сверху поместье выглядит как те следы пришельцев на кукурузном поле, о которых в стрекочущей тишине июльской ночи шёпотом, усиленным Сонорусом, рассказывал мистер Уизли, пугая детей. Фред и Джордж потом долго практиковались на садовых гномах с такими фокусами, шокируя Молли.

*******

Гарри аппарировал в «Кабанью голову» раньше, чем успел поставить тяпку на место. Там дожидался Рон, выдернутый для оказания срочной психологической поддержки Герою.

— …казалось бы, вот тебе шанс прямо в руки плывёт, потерпи одно лето, зато все двери откроются.

— … чего им всё неймётся? Попрятались, как крысы по своим поместьям, только и смотри, где рванёт, — Рон с чувством опустил кружку на стол, та стукнула, сливочное пиво всколыхнулось, едва не выплеснувшись.

— … не поймёшь, они дурят меня или правда ни Мордреда не смыслят. 

— … а потом выясняется, что там обломками бузинной палочки череп Тёмного лорда обкладывают, и отряд авроров полным составом лечится в Мунго после встречи с ними.

— …ладно я, на мнение этих чистокровок мне всегда плевать было, но они же и Министерство ни во что не ставят.

— Пожирательские недобитки. Пересажать их всех в Азкабан на радость дементорам!

— Пересаж… Что? Зачем сразу в Азкабан-то?

— А куда ты их предлагаешь? — нахмурился Рон. — Там на палочке только одно заклинание, не тянущее на непростительные, и то обездвиживающее.

— У Малфоев? — опешил Гарри.

— У Ноттов. Ты меня слушал вообще? — возмутился Рон, зло разгрыз чесночный сухарик и уже спокойнее спросил: — Как у тебя с Малфоями, кстати? Сильно допекают?

Гарри вздохнул, поболтал последний глоток по дну кружки.

— Нормально всё, — и залпом допил.

****

2

— Значит, так, — Гарри опёрся на грабли, как на волшебный посох Мерлина, и тряхнул головой. Разговор с Роном сильно не помог, но мозги встали на место. Ветер снова закинул чёлку на глаза, вдалеке опасно темнело.

Люциус внимал с выражением льстивого участия, Драко — насмешливого интереса, Нарцисса просто ждала, что он скажет. 

— Мы можем продолжить так же, как и начали, и уверяю, я не побегу жаловаться Кингсли. Своё поручение выполню, результаты Министерству покажу и умою руки, но за последствия будете отвечать сами. Либо мы забываем прежние… Всё забываем, и работаем так, будто вы действительно хотите эту картошку продать.

Люциус скептически выгнул бровь, и его лицо, в сочетании с деланным подобострастием, стало совсем уж комичным. Гарри невозмутимо наблюдал за ними. Если уж слизеринцы что-то и умели, так это выкручиваться из любой ситуации с максимальной выгодой, и пора им было это продемонстрировать.

— Мы согласны, — уверенно ответила Нарцисса. Люциус медленно кивнул. Драко промолчал. 

— Тогда начинаем, — Гарри оскалился геройской улыбкой, и в мэнор торжественно вошли лошади, запряжённые в прицеп с навозом. 

— Мне пора жалеть, что я настроил вам беспрепятственный доступ? — вежливо поинтересовался Люциус. 

— Поздно пить рябиновый отвар, когда вокруг Адское пламя, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Люциус, берите лопату, Драко, тащи тачку, что поглубже. Нарцисса, вы будете бросать навоз в уже проделанные колеи. 

— Такими же волнами? 

— И морями, и треугольниками. Если наследник Малфой желает сажать картошку по собственному лекалу, кто я такой, чтобы ему мешать. 

Прицеп опрокинули на землю, куча неохотно съехала вниз. 

— Ну-ну, не морщитесь, — укоризненно заметил Гарри, глядя на перекошенное лицо Люциуса. Пальцы в чёрных лайковых перчатках сжались вокруг черенка лопаты. — Он прошлогодний и уже перегнивший. С ног не сшибает. 

— Да вас, пожалуй, сшибешь, — ответил Люциус, и Гарри довольно хмыкнул. Он раскрыл пачку всевкусных конфет Берти Боттс, выбрал зеленую, как мэнорская зелень, и закинул в рот. Хорошо-то как! Слушать щебетанье птиц, наблюдать за трудящимися Малфоями. 

Конфета оказалась со вкусом ушной серы.

***

К обеду Гарри совершенно уверился в том, что Малфои и дня не протянут без домашних эльфов. Стоило отменить прислугу, чтобы эта мысль до них дошла, но терять родовую аристократию так бездарно было жаль.

Стоять на одном месте оказалось не так увлекательно, как он рассчитывал. Конфеты быстро закончились, осели на зубах липкой сладостью и воспоминаниями от внезапных вкусов тухлого яйца и испорченной селедки. Ветер задувал сильнее, и Гарри откровенно мерз. 

— Давайте мне лопату, бросайте картофель в борозды. Расстояние помните? — нетерпеливо протянул он руку Люциусу.

— Вовек не забуду, — мрачно то ли подтвердил, то ли поклялся тот.

Подошел Драко, громыхая пустой тачкой, стер со лба пот, на коже остался грязный отпечаток. 

— Там туча, скоро ливанёт и смоет к Мордреду вместе с полем, — заметил он, напряженно вглядываясь в нависшее темное небо. 

— Тогда бери плуг и проходи свои борозды с другой стороны. Будешь закапывать. 

Драко хмыкнул, почесал затылок. 

— Боюсь, рисунок был неповторим. 

— Но ты уж постарайся приблизиться к оригиналу, — поторопил его Гарри. Ветер задувал так, что они и правда рисковали оказаться в Канзасе и хорошо, если вместе с мэнором. 

С первыми каплями дождя Нарцисса бросилась на помощь Люциусу, Гарри размотал пленку, накрыл остатки навоза, прижал камнями к земле, чтобы не улетела. Поискал Малфоев — они гоношились на другой стороне огорода. Драко зарывал что угодно, кроме вразнобой брошенной картошки.

Гарри кинулся наперерез, кое-как, отчаянно матерясь, выровнял плуг, тут же понял, насколько это бесполезно — борозды петляли, как пьяный пастор. 

— Направляй впереди, просто направляй, я сам толкать буду, — отпихнул он Драко. 

— Дождь! — крикнула Нарцисса, будто он сам не видел. 

— Чуть-чуть ведь осталось, жалко, если пропадет!

Гарри и плюнул бы — какая разница, не самому же пересаживать грядки, но воспитание, вбитое Дурслями, заставляло спешить. Сразу не закончишь, потом будешь ползать на коленях, выколупывая позеленевшую картошку с обломанными отростками из грязной жижи. 

Они впопыхах зарыли остатки борозды, наступая на пятки Люциусу и Нарциссе. Гарри несколько раз невольно толкнул Драко. Тот шипел рассерженным котом, и Гарри извиняющееся сводил брови и опускал губы, надеясь, что под дождем это выглядит достаточно жалко. 

Вода хлынула с неба в один миг, затекая за шиворот и заливая глаза. Волосы обвисли, очки покрыло каплями, как пленкой. 

— Бежим! — крикнул Гарри, низко наклонившись к плугу. 

— Вы как хотите, а я удаляюсь, — поспешно предупредил Люциус и с хлопком исчез. За ним последовала Нарцисса. Драко неожиданно заколебался, оглянулся на мокнущего Героя, на дом, широко осклабился и кинул ему лопату:

— Лови, агроном, занесешь по дороге. 

И Гарри, рассердившись, аппарировал к ним в гостиную со всем скарбом. 

В поместье их встретили рыдающие эльфы и зажженный камин, Гарри позволил им высушить и почистить свою одежду, забрать путающийся под ногами садовый инвентарь и вытереть за ними лужи.

Спустилась уже переодевшаяся Нарцисса, внимательно оглядела Гарри, ещё пристальнее — Драко с так и не смытым грязным следом на лбу. 

У каждого своя метка, подумал Гарри, но Нарцисса, видимо, считала иначе. 

— Ты сейчас примешь ванну, милый? — намекнула она Драко и повернулась к Гарри: — А вы, мистер Поттер, пока эльфы собирают стол, не посмотрите семена? 

Гарри хотел отказаться — его-то какая забота, что там вывела Нарцисса в мэнорских закромах, — но та настойчиво зазывала его с собой, пришлось согласиться. Через холл и гостевую аппарационную они вышли в разрушенную оранжерею. Стёкла пострадали больше всего, часть из них лежала осколками на пустых ящиках и вазонах.

В другой половине Малфои успели восстановить или спасти крышу, и там сгрудились разлапистые ростки абиссинской смоковницы. Зубастая герань потянулась к руке, Гарри шарахнулся от неожиданности, влетел в кадку, и оттуда заголосила недовольная возгопёрка. 

— Осторожнее, мистер Поттер, — рассеянно отозвалась Нарцисса, походя покормила китайскую жующую капусту, подошла к окну. Гарри встал рядом. По низу перламутрово перетекали защитные чары.

— Вы ведь позвали меня не на свёклу с морковью смотреть? — догадался он.

— Нет, но если желаете убедиться, они на верхней полке, — Нарцисса махнула в сторону стеллажей у стены. — Вы сказали, семена любят тепло, влажность и темноту. Надеюсь, я все правильно сделала? 

— Уверен, их трудно испортить.

— Это хорошо. Надеюсь, вы так же уверены в том, что делаете сами.

Нарцисса повернулась к нему, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что именно эта женщина спасла ему жизнь ради сына. Пошла на то, чтобы обмануть Волдеморта. Не вора и убийцу, которым он был для Гарри, а господина, могущественного волшебника, державшего в кулаке семью Малфоев и всех тёмных. То, что она сделала, было едва ли не большим подвигом, чем его открытая борьба, и Нарциссе хватило отчаянной смелости. 

И если потребуется, она снова пойдёт на любое преступление и хитрость, чтобы защитить свою семью, если решит, что Гарри угрожает им. Не Люциус или Драко, а эта женщина ниже его ростом.

— Я верю, что всё происходящее для вашего блага, — честно ответил он. 

Нарцисса, внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза и протянула руку. Гарри оценил повернутую набок кисть — то ли для поцелуя, то ли для рукопожатия, на выбор. Но точно не как просительница. Нарцисса был достойным противником, и они поняли друг друга.

****

**3**

На следующие дни зарядили дожди. Гарри отчитался, что посевные работы выполнялись согласно графику, однако в связи с неблагоприятными погодными условиями частично отложены. Заглянул в свой кабинет, провёл пальцем по столу. За бумагами тот не успел запылиться, и Гарри с неожиданным удовольствием окунулся в рутину Аврората. Дозаполнил брошенные до лучших времён отчеты, получил новую форму и в принудительном порядке был отправлен на лекцию о магических растениях:

— Давай, давай, саму Миранду Гуссокл уговорили прийти. А то ставку специалиста по экстренной и магической травологии выбили, теперь ищем, кем занять. Тем более ты у нас к растениям близок. И для службы полезно: получишь и сертификат, и право на преподавание в Хоге. Ты же сам хотел. Плох тот аврор, который не хочет стать Главным, — выдворил его Долиш.

— А работа? — заартачился Гарри.

— Поттер, мне подписать приказ как Главе департамента магического правопорядка? — возмутился Долиш.

— Никак нет, сэр. Прикажете исполнять, сэр? — вытянулся Гарри. — Могу продемонстрировать навыки. В военно-полевых условиях.

— Не паясничай. Пока тихо, и парни справляются. Но у нас одно дело в разработке, не приведи Мерлин… — Долиш вытер лоб платком, убрал его обратно в карман мантии. — Без наук, как без рук, в общем, учись, аврор.

И хлопнул его по плечу.

Магическая травология оказалась далека от картошки, как Малфои от прополки и окучивания. Гарри вспотел к концу занятия, сражаясь под пристальным взглядом мисс Гуссокл. Старушка была на удивление активной и глазастой, а позади неё разворачивал свои щупальца цапень, не давая отвлечься.

— Нежнее, нежнее, ну что ты его как девицу за косу тянешь! Это же растения, к ним нужен подход, — и она выдергивала сухими морщинистыми руками асфодель. — Одно небрежное прикосновение, и ты уже не помнишь своего имени.

Гарри старался быть нежнее, терпеливее, внимательнее, но выходило плохо.

— Гарри, — после третьего часа мисс Гуссокл запомнила его имя, перестав звать «милый мальчик». — Я вижу, ты не понимаешь главного. У вас, авроров, много всего в запасе: заклинания, артефакты, зелья. Вы можете позаимствовать у маглов их защиту и оружие. У них встречаются такие интересные вещи, я даже прихватила с собой.

Мисс Гуссокл зарылась в сумку, достала из неё глаз тигра в серебряной оплётке, глаз кровожадно посмотрел на Гарри. Следом полетела пудреница, от неё поднялось облако сухих крыльев фей.

— А, нет, это не то, и здесь не то, — приговаривала она, выуживая всё новые и новые вещи: расческу из шерсти единорога, клубок плотно смотанных трав, перламутрово переливающиеся склянки, колдографию маленькой девочки на крыльце старого дома. Девочка надула мыльный пузырь, весело подмигнула Гарри, и тот едва успел отпрянуть, облепленный мыльной пеной. И наконец остановилась в задумчивости:

— Забыла, видимо. Ну, не важно. Так вот… Гарри. Может случиться, что ты окажешься без яйца пеплозмея, наростов со спины растопырника, жала веретиницы и много чего ещё. Да что там, слава Мерлину, если при тебе останется волшебная палочка. Маг сух, одет и в безопасности, пока она в руках. Но для аврора этого мало! Когда ты очутишься, как я в семьдесят восьмом, посреди глухой сибирской тайги, единственное спасение — в твоих знаниях. О том, что бадьян залечивает раны, спорыш останавливает кровотечение, а полынь не только сбивает жар, но и унимает истерику. Поэтому ты не получишь сертификат, пока не научишься определять нужные растения на вид, запах и вкус и не зазубришь, что с ними делать! — торжественно закончила мисс Гуссокл, шлёпнула ладонью по столу, задела пудреницу, от неё снова взвилось облако из крыльев фей. 

Гарри чихнул, а мисс Гуссокл умилённо вздохнула:

— Тем более такой хорошенький.

*******

Гарри посмотрел на изменённую и уточнённую разнарядку по Малфоям с печатью и подписью Кингсли, и подумал, что ретивые исполнители утрамбовали в считанные часы то, что раньше было растянуто на неделю. Оставаться в стороне точно не получалось, и Гарри решил этим воспользоваться. Со слизеринцами жить, по-змеиному шипеть и всё такое.

— И мы это должны успеть за два дня? — спросила Нарцисса, раскручивая пергамент, как египетский папирус. Гарри кивнул. — Без помощи магии и эльфов?

Гарри снова кивнул. Он выждал подходящий момент, когда верхняя часть свитка коснулась стола, а нижнюю ещё изучали Малфои, и предложил:

— Я могу помочь. В обмен на определённую услугу.

— Вам всё мало? — с горечью спросил Люциус. Гарри проигнорировал его гордое смирение побеждённых, и тот быстро сменил тон на деловой: — Быстро учитесь, мистер Поттер.

— Кто занимается магическими растениями? Домовики?

— Обижаете, — оскорбилась Нарцисса. — Не забывайте, я урождённая Блэк, а тёмные — это не только заклинания и артефакты, даже не столько они. Яды, зелья, масла, благовония. Ручная магия не терпит прикосновений эльфов. Они сильны, но их дар природный. Домовики или не могут, или им запрещено преобразовывать магию.

— Тогда мы сможем договориться. Я выполняю часть работы наравне, а вы обучаете меня травологии.

Люциус что-то прикинул в уме и быстро поинтересовался:

— Непреложный? Обязательство передать вам все необходимые знания — на что вы там набираете баллы? ЖАБА, СОВ? — в обмен на клятву оказывать роду Малфой всестороннюю помощь в делах, касающихся взаимоотношений с Авроратом и…

— Мне уже хочется передумать, — предупредил Гарри, не зная, что чувствует сильнее: яростное негодование от изворотливости Люциуса или весёлое удивление его умением проскользнуть в любую лазейку.

— Хотя бы просто всестороннюю помощь, — сбавил обороты Малфой. Драко фыркнул из своего угла:

— Пап, это же Поттер. Упечёт в Азкабан и скажет, что для нашей пользы.

Нарцисса и Люциус выжидающе смотрели на него, словно Гарри был фокусником, обещавшим достать зайца из шляпы перед замершей благодарной публикой.

— Вы сами слышали. Наши понятия о помощи, благоденствии и законе расходятся.

Люциус развёл руками, будто он сделал всё, что было в его силах:

— Поскольку выбора у меня нет, и я вынужден подчиняться гласу победителей, считаю честным разрезать список на две части, по одной Поттеру и Малфой.

И Гарри, не выдержав, заржал.

*******

С помощью он, конечно, погорячился, подумал Гарри, вытирая пот, заливавший глаза. От травы ботинки промокли насквозь, как и штаны. «Коси коса, пока роса» сбывалось полностью, но после недельных дождей больше походило на пересечение реки вброд.

Что делают Малфои, он старательно не интересовался. Их отправили собирать теплицу из промышленных заготовок. Гарри проследил за тем, как они поставили каркас и твердо решил, что если дверь окажется на крыше, а форточка вместо дна, это их личные трудности. 

К полудню распогодилось, Гарри разделся до майки, закатал штаны. Солнце палило, и от утренней росы и влажного воздуха нечем было дышать. Гарри хотел по привычке наколдовать воды, вовремя вспомнил запрет на магию и с косой наперевес пошел на перерыв. 

Добрёл до сваленной кучи вещей, поискал в них бутылку. Малфои копошились невдалеке у собранной коробки теплицы. 

— Как успехи? — крикнул он, откручивая крышку. Запрокинул голову, жадно выпил добрую половину бутылки, с чувством выдохнул и только тогда заметил странную тишину, разбавленную лишь пением птиц и стрёкотом кузнечиков.

Люциус замер с листом поликарбоната в руках, Драко и Нарцисса изо всех сил пытались прикрыть собой каркас. А за их спинами покачивалась здоровая крапива. 

— Та-ак, — протянул Гарри, закрутил крышку, кинул бутылку на кучу, поднял брошенную косу. — Та-ак, — повторил он, нутром чуя, что дело нечисто. 

Люциус встал плечом к плечу с Драко, и картина семейного единения Малфоев могла бы вызвать умиление, если бы не фривольно опустившийся на голову наследника вьюнок. 

Гарри подошёл ближе, не поверил своим глазам, обогнул теплицу и ошарашенно уставился на буйную растительность на месте утреннего чернозёма. По рейке каркаса медленно спускался слизняк. 

— Это что? — спросил он, тыча для верности пальцем. 

— Живорост, — ответила Нарцисса с гордой непринуждённостью, как будто Гарри спросил её о сорте чая. — Заклинание роста для всего живого. 

В подтверждение её слов между толстыми стеблями крапивы лениво проползла упитанная ящерица, оглядела собравшихся и скрылась обратно.

Гарри воткнул в землю косу черенком вниз, вытер проступившую испарину. 

— А вот убирать придётся вручную.

Живорост явно удавался Нарциссе. Рядом шипел Драко, ругаясь нехорошими словами, — жирная, сочная крапива обжигала сквозь два слоя перчаток и одежду. Гарри натянул на майку рубашку из той же кучи. Так задевало чуть меньше, но припекало сильнее. 

— Простите, — замявшись, покаялась Нарцисса. — Я хотела побыстрее получить урожай и не рассчитала силу. 

Гарри и сам принимал, что вряд ли она надеялась на такой результат, но легче от этого не становилось. 

— И почему я не знал про заклинание раньше? — спросил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. Обед накрывался, как Малфоевский летний отпуск во Франции — дырявым котлом. — Мне бы сильно помогло в саду Дурслей.

— Это эльфийская магия. Большинство волшебников её не изучают, а те, кому довелось, редко используют. 

— А вы откуда его взяли? 

— Я же рассказывала, — Нарцисса сбилась, с силой выдернула длинный, расползшийся во все стороны корень. Отбросила его в сторону, где уже возвышались крапива, вьюнок, осот и мокрица. Посолить и сжечь, чтобы больше не видеть. — Блэки не доверяли свои растения другим магам или эльфам, а иногда приходилось выполнять срочные заказы. 

— Быстрее не придумаешь, — мрачно согласился Гарри, предпочитая не знать подробности о Блэковском прошлом Нарциссы.

— Мам, — позвал с дальнего края Драко и неуверенно добавил: — Поттер?

Вода в бутылке закончилась, Гарри поболтал остатки и допил одним глотком. От пота очки соскальзывали с носа. За непобеждённым участком буйной растительности наследник Малфой брезгливо держал двумя пальцами выпрямленной руки мантию с выражением крайней брезгливости на лице. Гарри хотел пошутить про то, что не тот цвет? Прошлогодняя коллекция? Посмотрел вниз и самому захотелось позвать Мерлина: на траве лежали огромные белые яйца, а между ними сновали муравьи размером с мышь. 

Он краем глаза успел заметить направленную палочку Люциуса, в один прыжок выбил её из рук:

— Стойте! Нельзя! Запрет на магию, забыли разве?

— У меня есть зажигалка, — почему-то покраснел Драко. 

Гарри махнул рукой: давай, пали. Тот достал из кармана обычную магловскую «Бик», поднёс к копошащимся среди яиц муравьям и надавил на кнопку. Остальных добивали, чем придётся.

*******

— Я больше не могу, — выдохнул Люциус, когда они наконец добрались до дверей. — Если вы по-прежнему не ставите целью уморить род Малфой, дайте отдышаться.

Гарри и сам работал на голом упрямстве, а ещё потому, что бок о бок с ним стоял Драко, такой же взмокший и раскрасневшийся. И остановиться на половине пути из-за усталости означало признаться в том, что он, тренированный аврор, слабее изнеженного наследника, впервые увидевшего лопату, молоток, гвозди, саморезы и огород в целом.

— Завтра продолжим, — ответил он Люциусу. — Передай гайки.

Драко послушно протянул коробку, Гарри зажал в ладони сколько уместилось.

— У вас на речке как, купаются?

— Кто? — не понял Драко.

— Ну, люди желательно. Хотя мне не принципиально. Там плавать можно?

— Наверное. Я не пробовал.

— Нифавда? — от удивления Гарри развернулся к нему с зажатым между зубами саморезом.

— Зачем? У нас же дом на юге Франции, раньше каждое лето там жили, и просто захотел — аппарировал. В озере утки плавают, лебеди. 

Утки у него, подумал Гарри. В корыте у Дурслей сам помоешься, в той же воде бельё постираешь, обувь начистишь и под конец ещё и цветы польёшь. Сплошная экономия в домашнем хозяйстве.

Гарри спрыгнул с лестницы, осмотрел теплицу. Большая вышла, просторная. Если Нарцисса саженцы не извела и не превратила в монстров, завтра можно переносить. 

— Веди к своим гусям-лебедям.

Они прошли мимо морковных грядок, вспаханного картофельного поля, скошенной травы — Гарри вдохнул её запах, зажмурился. Следом начинался луг, заросший ромашкой, колокольчиками, васильком. Раньше эльфы срезали всё до лужайки, а сейчас растения привольно росли, путались у коленей тимофеевка, тысячелистник и пижма.

В мэноре было красиво. Гектары полей, лесов, садов и поместье как сердце их отгороженного магией острова. Гарри остановился на берегу, с наслаждением вытянулся, похрустел шеей и сбежал к воде, на ходу стягивая рубашку. Мельком оглянулся на Драко, тот сидел на земле, зажав во рту травину. Зацепился за его задумчивый, нечитаемый взгляд. Стесняется, что ли?

— Пойдёшь, нет? — на всякий случай спросил Гарри. Драко со смешком медленно помотал головой. Как хочет. 

Гарри бросил штаны к майке и ботинкам, аккуратно положил сверху очки, остался в трусах и с разбега бросился в реку. Напуганные утки вспорхнули из травы, Гарри засмеялся. Кожу, обожжённую крапивой, саднило.

Он доплыл до другого берега, развернулся и лёг на спину, позволяя волнам держать себя. Вспомнил про течение, забарахтался, зажал нос и нырнул рыбкой, поплыл обратно. У берега он заметил стайки мальков, протянул руку, пытаясь схватить, но те, шустрые и скользкие, не давались. Хотел спросить про рыбу, повернулся к Драко, и внезапно резануло предчувствием — через сад со стороны главного входа летела сова.

Сверху упал красный вопиллер с министерской печатью. 

— Аврор Поттер! Это Спиннет, что с доступом в поместье? Не могу войти! Зафиксировано несанкционированное применение заклинания! Глава отдела по борьбе с неправомерным использованием магии срочно вызывает на допрос. Всех четверых. Вы поняли? 

Гарри натянул штаны еще до того, как осыпался вопиллер. Просунул руки в майку, поморщился от неприятного запаха, посмотрел на Драко и поразился тому, как в одно мгновение посерело, осунулось его лицо, остекленел взгляд. Прямое нарушение — допрос, Визенгамот, Азкабан. С Малфоями — неминуемо. 

— Кого из эльфов не жаль отдать аврорату? — резко спросил Гарри, не давая себе возможности передумать. 

— Что? 

— Выберете эльфа, которого можно вызвать на допрос. Лучше из садово-огородных, чтобы владели нужной магией. Или просто из преданных. 

— И что с ним будет? 

Гарри удивился его беспокойству. 

— Сожгут и повесят! Мерлин, Драко, это же эльф! Ничего с ним не будет, опросят и отпустят. Все знают, что эльфы считают себя обязанными служить хозяевам, а тут перестарался. Стресс, волнение, желание помочь. Вот и влез, куда не стоило, пожалел. Разве не помнишь, как Добби меня чуть не уморил, пока охранял? Скажете, что не заметили, как он появился, пообещаете запретить эльфам приближаться к огороду. Вычищали-то сами, — напомнил Гарри и почесал покрытые волдырями руки.

— Можно Гудди попробовать, — быстро включился в его план Драко, хлопнул в ладони. Из вспышки перед ними вывалился домашний эльф.

— Ты владеешь заклинанием живороста? — уточнил Гарри.

— Конечно, сэр. Каждый уважающий себя эльф… 

— Применяй. 

— Но, — он растерянно обернулся к Драко. Гарри поднял раскрытую ладонь, чтобы тот не вздумал вмешиваться.

— Ты ведь слышал обо мне?

— Да, сэр, вы знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — с уважением ответил Гудди, расправляя подол наволочки.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что именно я освободил эльфов из рабства, — в другой ситуации Гарри сам лишил бы себя звания героя и аврора за такие слова, но сейчас он ломился самой простой дорогой, как взрывопотам через чахлую рощицу.

— Да сэр, — вытаращив глаза, закивал Гудди. 

— Тогда делай, что я говорю! 

Эльф от отчаянья скрутил уши, захлюпал носом, беспрестанно оглядываясь на Драко, но слава героя оказалась достаточно велика, чтобы он, стеная и горбясь, кинул короткое заклинание. Куст осоки мгновенно вымахал размером с ольху.

— Отлично. На вопрос о применении живороста будешь отвечать, что это я приказал.

— Не будет, — возразил Драко. — Ты не скажешь, по чьему указанию, в какое время суток и где именно ты применил заклинание живороста, — приказал он Гудди. — Но можешь отвечать правду, что не по воле никого из Малфоев. И если я прикажу тебе говорить в любом другом месте, кроме этого, ты все равно не должен ничего рассказывать. 

— Да, хозяин, Гудди понял, хозяин. 

Гарри кивнул, в очередной раз восхитившись изворотливостью Малфоев. 

— Передай нашу версию Нарциссе и Люциусу, я в Аврорат.

*******

В допросной Гарри битый час на разные лады повторял одно и то же — не слышал, не видел, сам в шоке. Позже подключился Долиш, разыгрывая карту молчаливого полицейского. С Гарри пока все были добры, что вряд ли светило Малфоям.

— Где вы видели чистокровных волшебников, владеющих эльфийской магией? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос. — Сами знаете, то ли домовики не спешат делиться, то ли высокородные снобы считают это ниже своего достоинства. 

Долиш с остальными аврорами важно покивал, соглашаясь. 

— И вы правда думаете, Малфои решили вырастить лес из крапивы, чтобы героически его выдирать? 

На этом доводе Долиш сдался, Гарри вышел из допросной, его сменил Люциус. Драко и Нарцисса сидели в коридоре, одинокие и неприкаянные, как перед судом после битвы за Хогвартс. Гарри дошёл до своего кабинета, дежурно пошутил про опасные рубежи садово-огородной службы. Авроры, поначалу косо смотревшие на него за отлынивание от прямых обязанностей, теперь уважительно косились на исцарапанные и покрытые крапивными волдырями руки, расчёсанные комариные укусы и след на лбу от нечаянно заехавшего граблями Драко. 

Гарри поболтал с Симусом, спросил, где Рон.

— Уизли? Сегодня доставлял в Мунго потерпевшего из Беркшира, что-то с головой того, помутилось. Если не в сопровождении, то ест.

Кто-то рассмеялся, Гарри с лёгкой грустью посмотрел на любимый уютный стул, забытую чашку, бумаги, оставленные до лучших времён. Ему здесь нравилось, тянуло обратно, как в родной дом, но волнение за Малфоев не давало покоя. Он вернулся к допросной, постоял рядом с Люциусом, сменившим Драко, спустился в столовую. Принюхался к запаху тушёной капусты, кивнул знакомым.

— Гарри! — Рон махнул ему, подзывая. Гарри пробрался к столику у окна, сел рядом. — Капуста отпад, почти как мамина, — сказал он с набитым ртом. Рядом дымилась тарелка с тыквой, запечённой под сыром. — Будешь? Попроси Денниса, он ещё у раздачи.

Гарри оглянулся назад, нашёл младшего Криви, наколдовал на ладони патронуса, шепнул:

— Пирог с патокой и чай.

— Зря, — прожевав, укорил его Рон. — Или тебя слизни кормят? Нет, серьёзно, что ли? Это правда, что у них серебряные тарелки с золотыми печатями рода? И после каждой перемены блюд домовики перестилают скатерть. А на веранде поющие белые павлины. Павлины умеют петь? И золотой унитаз. Ты пробовал, как это? 

Деннис стоял рядом с нагруженным подносом и, открыв рот, смотрел на Гарри, словно тот вместо стула уже восседал на малфоевском золотом унитазе. С соседнего стола, прищурив глаза, его изучающе разглядывала Симсли. 

— Платиновый! Не знаю, я в кусты хожу, — назло ответил Гарри.

Лицо Рона вытянулось, он вдруг расхохотался, сгибаясь пополам, и с силой хлопнул Гарри по плечу. 

— Так их, правильно, оставь им кучу побольше! 

Деннис жалко скривился с поднятой вилкой, Гарри отчаянно хотелось прикрыть лицо рукой. 

Когда он поднялся обратно, вместо Люциуса в коридоре сидела Нарцисса.

— Снова допрашивают? — удивился Гарри. Веритасерум, что ли, подвезли.

Дверь хлопнула, пружиня шаг, мимо пролетел Долиш, и Гарри, оттолкнувшись от стены, поспешил следом.

— А, Поттер, — обернулся он. — Давай за мной.

Значит, что-то нарыли. Гарри зашёл за ним в кабинет, прикрыл дверь, на всякий случай кинул лёгкую заглушку. 

— Сэр, не сочтите, что я вмешиваюсь в расследование, но есть какие-то результаты?

— А? — Долиш обернулся на него, посмотрел поверх стакана, поставил обратно. — Ты о чём? Про Малфоев, что ли? Так давно выяснили — эльф Вудди или Мудди или как его там решил проявить инициативу, Люциус обещал выпороть, Грейнджер вынудила написать заверение в непричинении вреда. Всё, дело решено, под лавку брошено.

— Шесть часов, — процедил Гарри, свирепея. — Вы допрашивали их шесть часов, когда знали о непричастности с самого начала?

В этот момент Гарри был готов настаивать на кристальной честности и младенческой невинности Малфоев.

— Пусть посидят, им полезно. Лучше век терпеть, чем вдруг умереть, так сказать, — протянул Долиш, зарывшись в пергаменты. — Так, что тут у нас… Ага, вот. Гарри, мы вместе прошли через войну, и ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что темные маги — это не должность, с которой можно уйти в отставку, и не кружок по интересам. Это род, кровь, глубокие убеждения и личностная вовлечённость, которая не проходит после победы светлых. 

Гарри снова почувствовал себя направляемым в нужную сторону, как в кабинете Кингсли. Речи Долиша не хватало проникновенности и пафоса, зато он и брал другим. 

— …раззадоривает желание вернуть власть и наказать обидчиков. У мести нет чести, а есть что? Правильно, наследие, которого не на одну войну хватит. Так что тёмных надо перетряхивать и перетряхивать. И мы, безусловно, лояльны ко всем оправданным и отбывшим наказание, но, как говорится, доверяй и проверяй. 

— Я думал, меня отправили для ускорения процесса интеграции и консолидации, волшебники всех цветов объединяйтесь путем трудотерапии и всё такое.

Долиш сморщился так, что Гарри понял — с показной бравадой и наигранной твердолобостью он переборщил. Но тот только махнул в сторону кабинета министра. 

— Это у политиков глобальные цели, а у нас, авроров, помельче. Нам нужно сохранить закон и порядок. А риск дело благородное, но неблагодарное, и мне что-то совсем не нравится, как Малфои окопались у себя в поместье и неизвестно что там делают. 

— Картошку выращивают, — с широкой улыбкой героя ответил Гарри. Помирать, так с музыкой. Затылок, виски, лоб сжимало от плохо сдерживаемого напряжения. — Свеклу, морковку, иногда сорняки, впрочем, вы и сами знаете. 

Долиш нехорошо прищурился, листы поднялись со стола, слетели, словно задетые ветром. Пока несильным, послушным, но Гарри чувствовал, как в груди закручивается тугая спираль выброса. 

В дверь постучали, Долиш сморгнул и натужно рассмеялся:

— Похоже, мы не с того начали. Ты слышал негласный девиз авроров? Гляди в оба, зри в три.

— Это вы сами придумали?

— Может быть. Но тебе не мешало бы им воспользоваться.

— Приму к сведению. Разрешите идти? — расшаркался Гарри, надеясь исчезнуть до того, как разнесёт половину Министерства. 

— И барахло Малфоя-младшего забери! — крикнул вслед ему Долиш.

У порога Гарри поднял один из улетевших листов — перечень артефактов Малфой, подробный, детальный, бери да требуй выдачи. Остановился в приёмной, методично сложил пергамент в аккуратный самолётик и запустил до ближайшей урны.

— Не пригодилось, — улыбнулся ошарашенной секретарше.

У допросной он нашёл только Драко. Тот сидел, съехав вниз по неудобной скамейке и уткнувшись затылком в стену. На бледной коже красными точками проступили следы от крапивы. Гарри опустился рядом, протянул его палочку:

— Караулишь? 

Драко глубоко вздохнул, будто просыпаясь, проморгался:

— Никак не можем расстаться с бесценным Авроратом. То он ко мне в гости, то я к нему. 

— Хорошо, что только в гости, — философски заметил Гарри ему в тон. Драко растянул губы в слабом подобии прежней наглой улыбки, убрал палочку в рукав.

— Наверное, я должен поблагодарить? — спросил он, поднимаясь в телефонной будке наверх. — Не ожидал. Как же безупречность одежд, непримиримость закона, твёрдость карающей руки?

— Ты же говорил, что у меня свои понятия о справедливости, — пожал плечами Гарри. — И вот.

— А ты не ищешь лёгких путей, Поттер, — сказал Драко, глядя в сторону, поверх его плеча.

— Не ищу? — подавился возмущением Гарри. — Да меня в них спихивают, как Муди мою фамилию в кубок Волшебников. 

Лифт вздрогнул, остановившись. Гарри пихнул дверь плечом, проходящие мимо женщины с осуждением покосились на двух парней, вывалившихся из телефонной будки.

— У тебя всегда есть рыжий Уизли и Грейнджер, готовые прийти на помощь, — возразил Драко. 

— То-то тебя так раздражала наша дружба, — Гарри без направления побрёл по улице. Аппарирует за ближайшим углом. 

— Я завидовал! — остановился Драко посреди тротуара. — Вы собирались вместе, что-то делали, разыскивали, прятались. Скрывают ведь интересное. А я болтался с тупицами Крэббом и Гойлом, меня бы вы не позвали точно. Дома уже начинался бардак, возвращаться становилось страшно.

— Как будто ты хотел. Дружить, — Гарри наклонил голову и ухмыльнулся, кривя рот в одну сторону. Как же, так он и поверил.

Драко внимательно посмотрел на него, губы дернулись, пытаясь сложиться в презрительную насмешку, но он как-то жалко и едва заметно улыбнулся, черты лица смягчились, теряя хищность:

— Я же сам предлагал, не помнишь? 

Гарри растерянно замолчал. Как просто протянуть руку, мирись-мирись и больше не дерись, и с Роном он так бы и сделал. Но с Драко всё было сложнее и обнаженнее. Каждый раз как прямой массаж груди. 

— Теперь бы согласился, давай свою дружбу, — распахнул объятья Гарри и получил локтем под дых. Хорёк, одно слово.

**4**

— И наконец за дело! — окрылённо сказала Нарцисса ближе к вечеру, когда душисто пахнущие вытянувшиеся ростки помидор были пересажены в теплицу вместе с перцами и семенами базилика, и за горизонт уползла рядом с картофельным полем капустная гряда. Гарри, с каждой лункой всё ярче представлявший заставленный стол в кофейне «Три пирога», жалобно свёл брови. Драко бесцеремонно заржал и неторопливой, лёгкой походкой пошёл к дому, насвистывая на ходу. Тяпка волочилась позади, оставляя неровную колею. Люциус сочувственно похлопал его по груди, посмотрел на грязные пальцы, спрятал руки за спину, притворившись, что это не он.

— Я не сильна в лечебных травах, Северус был в них специалист, но попробую вам помочь.

Нарцисса сбросила перчатки, провела палочкой вдоль стен, зажигая свет. Походя опрыскала бубонтюбер — черные слизни ростков зашевелились, задевая друг друга, на ящик стекла капля гноя, прожигая древесину, — склонилась над заунывником: 

— Ещё один завял, как жаль. Их так сложно достать, феи стали жадными и несговорчивыми. 

Стёкла в дальней части оранжереи жалко блестели неровными краями.

— Почему вы не почините крышу? — спросил Гарри, с интересом разглядывая ту половину, до которой он не дошёл в прошлый раз. Нарцисса собрала по-настоящему ценную коллекцию редкостной отравы и растительных гадов.

— Вы представляете себе, что такое поддерживать магическую оранжерею? Недостаток средств, ограничения в использовании волшебства, и я не говорю про то, что стоит заикнуться о необходимости подкормки для той же цикуты, меня ждёт совсем другой допрос в Аврорате. Но бросить их в поместье Блэков я тоже не могла. Видели бы вы, какую операцию мы провернули, чтобы перетащить растения! Но вы об этом не слышали, — поспешно предупредила Нарцисса. — Начнём с азов. Как там у вас было? Посадка, прополка, окучивание? Они самые.

Мимо, бодро покачивая красной шляпкой, пропрыгала поганка. Нарцисса подхватила её на пороге, посадила обратно в корзину. Поганка расстроенно поникла. Из верхнего горшка, злобно ворча, недовольно зыркала мандрагора. 

В теплицу заглянул Драко, постоял, опираясь плечом о косяк, похрустел яблоком. Пошутил, чтобы мама была осторожней и не превратила Героя в таракана, а то Британия им этого не простит, и скрылся обратно.

— Ловите, — Нарцисса бросила тяжёлые, плотные рукавицы из драконьей кожи.

Гарри поймал их, разгладил чешуйки. Малфои вызывали в нём слишком много противоречивых чувств, и их незримый поединок с Министерством напоминал квиддичный матч, где то одна сторона, то другая вырывалась вперёд. Главное, самому было не оказаться в роли квоффла.

*******

Гарри вышел из оранжереи глубоким вечером, перехватил на ходу пастуший пирог с тыквенным соком, с тоской представил, сколько топать до ворот мэнора. Потёр переносицу, задрав очки, зевнул во весь рот и наткнулся на сидящего в холле Люциуса. Его ждал, что ли?

Тот поднялся, опираясь на трость, и приглашающе повёл рукой в сторону боковой двери:

— Не желаете воспользоваться аппарационной? Если, конечно, не хотите прогуляться по поместью.

— Вы меня подкупаете? — заинтересовался Гарри. С чего бы такая щедрость.

— Скорее, пытаюсь понять ваши мотивы.

— И как? 

— Пока не решил. Но почти уверен, что это не плата за уроки Нарциссы, как бы они ни были хороши.

Гарри задумался, стоит ли рассказывать Малфоям о том, что Глава департамента ждёт от него слежки и докладов. Одно дело — уберечь спасшую его женщину от никому не нужного наказания и совсем другое — едва ли не сотрудничать с Малфоями против Аврората.

Люциус, угадав его метания, ненавязчиво предложил:

— В моём кабинете есть отличный огневиски. Могу поискать бутылку хорошего вина. И кусок прожаренного мяса. 

— Давайте ваш огневиски, — решившись, согласился Гарри.

— … список артефактов. Было так вкусно, что Гарри хотел вытереть горбушкой остатки мясного соуса. Он представил, как на это посмотрит Люциус, и со вздохом отодвинул тарелку.

— Если Аврорат жаждет нашей крови, что-то отдать ему придётся, — задумчиво проговорил Люциус. — Осталось понять, что их устроит, Азкабан или шкатулка с сокровищами. Сундуков у нас, уж простите, после Тёмного лорда не водится.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он ничего не смыслил в политических танцах. Вот эту ногу сюда, руку туда, делаем шаг. И напоминание о Волдеморте и пожирательском прошлом Люциуса осложняло его отношение к Малфоям. Для него было просто: если ты невиновен, то и бояться нечего. Но с этим семейством всё выходило шиворот навыворот и оставалось лишь доверять своему чутью.

Гудди, как почётный эльф семьи Малфоев с недавнего времени, принес травяной чай, ещё пирогов. Гарри соблазнился, отломил кусок, слизал с пальцев черничный джем, переглянулся с Люциусом:

— Это тоже с ваших лесов или закупаете?

— У хозяев в поместье достаточно ягод и дичи, чтобы мы ни в чем не нуждались, — гордо ответил Гудди, словно это было его заслугой. 

— Ну что же, осаду мы выдержим, — осторожно протянул Люциус, ступая на зыбкую почву, внимательно следя за реакцией Героя. — Дело обречено на успех.

*******

— План на сегодня, завтра, — Гарри приподнял листок, заглянул под него, закрыл обратно, — и послезавтра тоже: с утра до обеда окучивание картофеля.

— Позвольте уточнить, — перебил Люциус. — Норма нашего труда теперь измеряется не количеством выполненного, а временем, проведенным… — Люциус замялся, подбирая слово. Кверху задницей, мстительно закончил за него Гарри. — Среди садово-огородных культур? 

— Не беспокойтесь, учтут и посчитают. Дальше. Использование плуга не возбраняется, но сильно сомневаюсь, что мы попадём в те же колеи. Так что основной рабочий инструмент — тяпка.

— Я не могу, у меня нога. Вот, — поспешно вставил Люциус и всем весом навалился на трость.

— А я ему помогаю, — поддержала Нарцисса.

Драко переводил взгляд между родителями, и Гарри, посмотрев на судорожную работу мысли на его лице, решил облегчить задачу:

— Тем, кто не может ходить, стоять, сидеть и способен только лежать, разрешается ползать и полоть. Всё, — со звонким шлепком он щёлкнул металлическим держателем на планшете. — Разбираем, приступаем. 

Борозды стелились зазеленевшими кривыми до кромки деревьев, но казалось — до самого горизонта. Гарри обречённо вздохнул и встал к крайней справа. 

После второго круга Люциус опёрся о тяпку, промокнул выступивший пот и демонстративно достал из кармана круглые громоздкие часы. Спустя месяц Малфои то ли решили, что Гарри на их стороне и с ним лучше дружить, то ли самим надоело одеваться назло, но они стали похожи на соседей-огородников. Не хватало только широкополой соломенной шляпы, вечно лающей визгливой собачонки и громко включённого радио. 

— Хотелось бы услышать весь распорядок дня. Ланч мы уже пропустили, а как обстоит дело с обедом, пятичасовым чаем, временем для досуга и самообразования?

— Легко. Подготовка земли и посев трав…

— Её ещё и сажают? Я думал, сама растёт, — Драко выдернул из-под сапога лебеду. 

— Семенами и по инструкции. Потом прополка, полив и свободное время. Для досуга, самообразования, воспитания и прочих развлечений. Ровно до утра.

— У маглов есть — как он называется, Нарцисса, не помнишь? — а, профсоюз. Так вот, он явно осуждает действия Министерства.

— Но вы маги, и решается далеко не вопрос зарплаты, — посерьёзнел Гарри. Не Люциусу было говорить о своих попранных правах.

Драко мгновенно собрался, словно готовясь к атаке, Люциус вздёрнул подбородок, выставил трость, хищная пасть оскалилась на Гарри. Дунул ветер, поднимая пыль.

— Не окажете ли честь отобедать у нас? Совсем скромно, по-домашнему, — вмешалась Нарцисса, разбивая сгустившееся напряжение. — Эльфы-повара недавно научились делать чудесный пирог с патокой. Говорят, сегодня он вышел особенно удачно.

— Если с патокой и по-домашнему, — неуверенно отозвался Гарри и почувствовал, будто воздух запах озоном, как после грозы.

За приёмы, министерские фуршеты и званые ужины, прошедшие после войны, Гарри понаторел в вилках, ножах и ложках, но до воспитания Драко ему было как до другого континента без порт-ключа. Так и тянуло выкинуть что-нибудь: выпить суп прямо из тарелки, перегнуться через стол за перепелиной ножкой и вгрызться в неё зубами. Но Нарцисса ловко маневрировала между препятствиями и деликатно не предлагала ему чувствовать себя как дома и не стесняться, ничем не намекала на его неумение держать себя в приличном обществе.

Люциус, вначале ужина ощетинившийся набором ножей, вилок с двумя зубцами, тремя, четырьмя, совсем уж страшной рогатиной и белоснежными салфетками с вышитыми вензелями, оттаял до такой степени, что предложил Гарри вина и каминную в доме. Драко ел молча, так и не определившись, какую сторону выбрать.

*******

— Удивительно, как живучи сорняки, — Нарцисса вытащила пинцетом перерезанный с обеих сторон корень, из которого пробивались зелёные ростки. — Пока бьёшься над тем, чтобы культурные растения проклюнулись в тепличных условиях, эти борются до последнего вздоха. Знакомьтесь, мистер Поттер, осот. За неимением лучшего можно прикладывать как припарку к воспалениям или ссадинам.

— Эта выросшая сама по себе трава она такая, лопатой не перешибёшь, граблями не переедешь, — съязвил Драко, подкапывая одуванчик. — Только успевай спасать благородных. Я про растения, конечно.

— Конечно, — широко улыбнулся Гарри. — Иначе стелилась бы вокруг голая пустыня. На культурные растения надежды никакой, сами бы не перевелись.

Люциус хмыкнул, наблюдая за их пикировкой. Гарри поймал себя на том, что не чувствует прежних обиды, злости, желания доказать свою правоту. Споры с Малфоями стали доставлять ему удовольствие, как интересная игра, спорт.

Нарцисса бросила корень в ведро, выдернула пинцетом мокрицу.

— Теперь поливаем и по домам, — Гарри с удовольствием разогнулся, вытянул руки вверх. Опустил под долгим, внимательным взглядом Драко, украдкой посмотрел вниз — что у него там, резинка трусов вылезла?

Гарри проверил пластиковые бочки, поднял крышку с ведра, отпрянул, стараясь не дышать. Удобрениями, замешанными на компосте, можно распугивать врагов. Прихлопнул слепня на шее. Снял с двери наспех сколоченной будки шланги, повесил на плечо и крикнул Малфоям:

— Откуда тянуть воду?

— Какой интересный и своевременный вопрос, — Люциус воткнул лопату в землю, опёрся о неё обеими руками, и Гарри понял, что просто не будет. — Не уверен, что вам хватит метража проложить водоснабжение от дома, да это не беда, надеюсь, министр будет столь любезен, что предоставит нам ещё этих гибких трубочек. А вот магия, поддерживающая поступление воды из скважины, боюсь, ему не понравится.

— Ну тогда из реки? — спросил Гарри больше из упрямства, чем с надеждой. 

Люциус развёл руками. До спуска к воде нужно топать через картофельную плантацию и луг. С вёдрами, бочками, тачками, лейками. И обратно. 

— Я бы предложил рискнуть, но опасаюсь, что таскать из реки не понравится уже нам.

— Отсюда аппарация сработает? 

— Вам открыт доступ во всём поместье, но…

— Отлично. Ждите.

Гарри шагнул в переход с места, вышел в Министерстве, напугал шарахнувшихся от него клерков. Уже в коридоре подумал, что зря он так, засекут применение магии, второй раз отнекиваться будет сложнее. Не останавливаясь, прошёл через приёмную Кингсли, без стука распахнул дверь. На него обернулись сразу несколько магов в чёрных и бордовых мантиях, Гарри узнал судей Визенгамота, главу Аврората, остальных помнил только внешне, и на мгновение смешался от их количества.

— У вас что-то срочное, мистер Поттер? — поторопил его Кингсли. 

— Я бы хотел переговорить наедине, — потоптался он у двери, внезапно осознав, как странно выглядит в пыльных штанах, футболке, очках с заляпанными стёклами и руками с въевшейся чернотой от земли.

— Быстрее, мистер Поттер, не задерживайте совещание.

Гарри нацепил ту самую улыбку, которую обычно берёг для Люциуса, неспешно миновал притихших волшебников, пододвинул к себе стул и сел напротив министра. На медово блестящий паркет отвалился ком грязи с ботинка. 

— Буду краток. В выполнении вашего задания, направленного на интеграцию неблагонадёжных элементов и консолидацию магического сообщества, я столкнулся с непреодолимыми препятствиями, — во время ночной беседы с Люциусом после допроса в Аврорате Гарри слил в Омут памяти и показал и ему, и подошедшему Драко разговор с Кингсли, а заодно заучил его сложные словечки.

Министр выгнул бровь, ожидая продолжения, гости заинтересованно слушали.

— У меня есть два предположения, почему так могло произойти. То ли исполнитель скупил весь хозяйственный магазин и отправил его в Малфой-мэнор, не разбираясь в предназначении.

— Хозяйственный магазин? — удивился один из судей.

— Это новаторская методика по корректировке мировоззрения тёмных. Ощути себя в магловских башмаках, стань к ним ближе, — с явной неохотой пояснил Кингсли, уже жалея, что позволил Гарри остаться.

— А второе, вы прибегали к помощи магла, и тот по каким-то причинам решил, что оснащение уже должно быть. Что вы ему сказали, кстати?

— Помощи магла? — удивился глава отдела магического правопорядка. — Волшебники с чем-то не могут справиться сами?

— Нет, это другое, — отмахнулся Кингсли. — Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь?

— Выкопать скважину. Метров на восемь, если повезет. 

— А другой выход? 

— Не копать, — улыбнулся Гарри шире, как для обложки «Пророка» на праздновании министерского юбилея и быстро добавил: — Но лучше скважину и насос. И новые окна в оранжерее.

— Их-то зачем?

— Для саженцев. Будущих. Для углубления интеграции. И консолидации с адаптацией.

Кингсли махнул рукой — иди уже, и Гарри сдуло в приёмную. Вари зелье, пока кипит.

— Пергамент и перо, — попросил он у секретарши. Подпись Кингсли стоило заполучить сразу, а то передумает.

Гарри вернулся в мэнор под вечер. На один день в порядке исключения Кингсли чуть ли не тайком разрешил применить ему Агуаменти, но подальше от огорода.

— До своих огурцов сами таскайте.

Отправил патронуса Нарциссе, поискал Драко и увидел его раньше, чем спросил у домовика. Над дальним полем всадник на метле гонялся за неразличимым мячом между высоко поднятыми кольцами. 

Он и забыл, что в мэноре не только огород и яблони, но и место для квиддича, и отличный соперник. Руки чесались от желания ощутить силу метлы, вцепиться в тёплое дерево, взмыть в высоту, где ветер в лицо и ничего больше нет. Только двое ловцов и снитч.

Гарри так засмотрелся, что забыл обо всём, пошёл навстречу, заворожённо глядя на Драко. Когда до поля оставалось совсем немного, упустил его из виду, ускорил шаг, заглянул за прибрежные кусты и успел увидеть, как тот мелькнул белокожей рыбкой и с плеском нырнул в реку.

Гарри, отчего-то засмущавшись, незаметно отступил.

*******

Утром секретарша Кингсли слала ему нервных сов и недовольных патронусов с просьбой, приказом и требованием открыть ворота мэнора.

— Сколько маглов здесь еще не успело потоптаться, — трагически воздел руки Люциус и сбежал в дом, пока не заставили работать. Нарциссу Гарри отправил сам, чтобы не краснела от разговоров грузчиков. На краю огорода за несколько часов появилось автономное водоснабжение и новенький красный электрический насос. 

— Где министр видел хоть один провод? — флегматично поинтересовался Драко в никуда.

У забора остались, как картины, обмотанные коричневой бумагой стёкла. Ни в чём себе, Герой, не отказывай. Как знак, что последнее слово всегда за Министерством.

**5**

— Поттер, что ты нам притащил?

Гарри обернулся на нервный голос Драко.

— Где? — спросил он. 

— Вот! — Драко швырнул в него ботвой, брезгливо скривился. — До тебя не было.

— До меня и всего этого великолепия не цвело, — обвёл Гарри малфоевские плантации и теплицу. Подобрал росток, покрутил в руках. С обратной стороны в листья гроздью вцепились рыжие личинки с рядами чёрных точек по бокам. 

— Колорадский жук. Не кусается, жрёт только картошку. Зато до корня, — и мстительно сдавил личинок в листе. Не для них сажали. 

Во все стороны полетели ярко-оранжевые брызги, Драко крякнул.

— Так что не проходи мимо, увидел — убей. У Дурслей такой плакат на заднем дворе висел. А на нем жуки с черными клешнями и полосатые, как роба Азкабана.

— Твоё воспитание, Поттер, меня всё больше настораживает, — напряжённо заметил Драко.

— Да ладно, ты, вон, тоже сначала нос воротил, и река тебе не море, и кусты смородины не Шервудский лес, а теперь ничего.

— Подглядывал? — вскинул подбородок Драко настолько похоже на Люциуса и совершенно иначе, что Гарри стало смешно, будто увидел ребёнка, подражающего отцу во взрослой, важной походке.

— Больно надо, — фыркнул он. — Случайно вышло. На метлу засмотрелся, пошёл следом, а там ты плещешься.

— Заплещешься тут, — процедил Драко. Поковырял землю, разбивая сухой комок. — Когда перемещения запрещены на всю жизнь и дольше.

— А как же Аврорат? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Только туда и можно. Вчера матери снова отказали в смягчении. Так что, Поттер, — Драко замахнулся тяпкой, рубанул с плеча, — будем тут до скончания века сажать картошку, давить жуков и спасать капусту от тли. И ты с нами, как привязанный, спаситель Британии.

Гарри прикинул время вечерних полётов Драко. Это на его дело, получается, он вломился к Кингсли? 

И не из-за него ли тот сейчас вспахивает землю с такой силой, что от картофеля скоро останется труха.

Драко подмигнул, словно щека дернулась, и Гарри поежился. Как в рассказах-ужастиках близнецов, где обязательно кого-нибудь методично и медленно убивают, съедают, растаскивают внутренности на части и чвякают ими в подвале и на чердаке. Про чердак Рон особенно боялся. Молли как-то нашла их свитки, влетело обоим, чудом творчество не пошло на растопку камина. Теперь бережет как память.

*******

— … И немного правее. Жаль, нельзя затемнить.

Гарри с усилием вставил стекло в пазы, осторожно зажал его. По вискам стекал пот, и не вытереть — руки скользили даже в перчатках. Нарцисса командовала снизу, пока Гарри пыхтел над реставрацией оранжереи.

— Повесьте шторы, — он наконец стянул перчатки, вытер лоб и жадно, залпом выпил стакан воды. 

— У нас остались только портьеры, а если вновь просить помощи министра, боюсь, он решит, что мы ему слишком дорого обходимся. 

— Посмотрю в кладовых на Гриммо. Вдруг там завалялось. Кричер будет счастлив отдать и имущество, и себя в придачу урождённой Блэк.

— Как бы меня не задушила во тьме ваша находка. 

Гарри собрал инструменты, послушно встал напротив, по другую сторону серого стола из блестящего металла. Нарцисса пододвинула срезанные растения. Гарри потянулся посмотреть, ойкнул от неожиданности и облизал обожжённый палец.

— Это же крапива, — обиженно удивился он.

— А нечего хватать всё, что видите. Крапива. Поддерживает силы, даёт новую кровь. И точно найдётся в любом лесу. 

— Джинни из неё делала отвар для волос.

— Ваша Джинни…

— Она не моя!

— … несомненно умна. Настой крапивы, собранной в дождливый вторник на болоте, направляет кровь в истощённое русло, омывает глубокие раны, там, где и бадьяну не достать. Разжигайте огонь под котлом.

*******

— Сегодня подкармливаем овощи, — Гарри перевернул лист, клацнул защёлкой на планшете. — Люциус, вы весь навоз использовали?

— Я бы пошутил про то, что это добро не переведется, но не склонен так делать при леди и детях. Почему нельзя обойтись менее радикальными методами? Те белые бусины, как они назывались?

— Нитрофоска.

— Какое странное заклинание. Хотя бы их.

— Не пойдёт, — со знанием дела возразил Гарри. Он вчера до ночи под ворчание Кричера и молчаливое осуждение заткнутой Силенцио Вальбурги штудировал пособие «Хозяйка усадьбы» и грыз яблоки за неимением лучшего. — Ещё посыпают золой, но через ваши камины разве что на лошадях не въезжали, потом не оправдаемся.

— Видел бы, что происходит с его многострадальной землёй, мой отец Абраксас, дед Николас… — Люциус ушёл, театрально перечисляя имена своих предков.

*******

— Лирный корень. Отличное противоядие и житель болот.

— Ой, какая редкостная дрянь, хуже оборотного! — Гарри поморщился, отплевываясь от горечи. На языке жгло. Нарцисса посмотрела на него с сочувственным сожалением.

— Как вы умудрились выжить с такой тягой к приключениям? 

И неразборчивостью в связях, добавил про себя Гарри.

*******

— Поттер, там опять те твари, которых ты с собой притащил!

Авроры, что ли, заявились с проверкой, подумал Гарри. Драко обвиняюще ткнул в него заметно подросшей ботвой с изъеденными листами.

— Жуки. Колорадские, — снова познакомил их Гарри. — Можете складывать в банку, можете давить сразу.

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — мрачно заметил Люциус.

Малфои, как грибники в сезон, бродили между бороздами, то и дело наклоняясь за уловом.

*******

— Состав медовой воды.

Нарцисса, вошедшая в роль заправского профессора, ходила между растениями с прямой спиной, высоким воротником и гоняла Гарри по усиленной программе ЖАБА. Тентакула — жгучая антенница — с надеждой тянула к ней ядовитые ростки-щупальца и грустно постукивала чёрными сморщенными стручками.

— Вы хуже Снейпа!

— Это вряд ли. Ну, я жду, — она звонко шлёпнула палочкой по ладони. 

Драко сделал вид, что храпит, уснув от нерасторопности Героя. Гарри показательно вздохнул.

*******

Драко с усталым стоном завалился рядом на землю, раскинул руки.

— Поттер, будь другом, трансфигурируй мне кровать или хотя бы матрас.

— Из чего? — вяло спросил Гарри, такой же замученный прополкой, рыхлением и поливом. Под головой что-то мешало, он покрутился, приминая траву плотнее.

— Ну хоть… — Драко приподнялся, посмотрел из-под ресниц вокруг, рухнул обратно. — Хоть из одуванчиков. Мягко, душисто, пыльца и все блондины.

*******

Гарри прошёл мимо теплицы, заметил в открытой двери замерших Малфоев-старших. Драко маячил среди гороха — то ли объедал, то ли собирал. Вернулся обратно и удивился, с каким выражением смотрел Люциус перед собой. Будто на младенца, а не на грядки. Гарри на всякий случай заглянул внутрь, вдруг бузинную палочку нашёл и любуется:

— Вы там что-то заметили? — настороженно спросил он. Нарцисса вздрогнула, а Люциус лишь медленно указал расслабленной кистью:

— Там совсем маленькие огурцы, представляете. Я сам их вырастил.

Гарри только головой покачал — дурят, что ли. Драко продолжал шелушить горох, будто он саранча, а не белобрысый хорёк.

*******

— Нарежьте чернокорень, оставьте его в котле, пусть прогреется. Так, хорошо. Возьмите топяную сушеницу и истолките её со зверобойным маслом.

Гарри шмыгнул, вытер нос тыльной стороной кисти, поправил очки. Оранжерея хорошо нагревалась, котёл добавлял жара.

— Почему противоожоговая мазь? 

— А вы предпочитаете зелье вечноприклеенных ресниц? Не отлынивайте, оно сложное, но хорошо стоит и хватает надолго.

— Нет, я имел в виду, разве в тёмной магии учат таким… Обычным вещам?

— Никому не вредящим, не убивающим, не сжигающим заживо, вы хотели сказать? — тонко улыбнулась Нарцисса, и Гарри стало совестно за свои подозрения. — Должны же наши жертвы подольше пожить, — прошипела она и неожиданно клацнула зубами. Гарри отпрянул, зацепился ногой за стул, задел цапень, тот обрадованно оплёл его побегами, и он взвыл. 

Нарцисса хохотала так, что могла только беззвучно вздрагивать.

— Видели бы вы себя, — выдавила она, вытирая слёзы. — Вы готовы. К сдаче экзаменов у мисс Гуссокл и чему потребуется.

— У меня ошибок больше, чем правильных ответов, — усомнился Гарри.

Нарцисса покачала головой, приоткрыла котёл. В нём загустевала ярко-оранжевая жижа.

— Сутки на холоде, и мазь будет готова. Я же говорила.

Она подняла палочкой котел, подтолкнула к Гарри. Тот поймал его перчатками, стараясь не прижимать к себе.

*******

Экзамен у Гарри принимали всем составом, словно он и правда сдавал ЖАБА по второму разу, а не сертификат получал. Мисс Гуссокл благодушно качала головой, мадам Стебль беззвучно шевелила губами, повторяя каждое его слово, Сметвик делал пометки, наклонял голову набок, ковырял пером в ухе, снова записывал. Кингсли безэмоционально таращился, и было непонятно, то ли он список покупок на ужин составлял, то ли слушал. Долиш спасибо, что не храпел. Он встрепенулся лишь под конец:

— Поздравляю, орёл, хоть ты и гриф. И с присвоением звания старшего аврора тоже. Как говорится, тому не стыдно, чью работу видно. Всем спасибо, а у нас с мистером Поттером дела.

Гарри скомкано попрощался с волшебниками из комиссии, зашёл вслед за Долишем в кабинет. Тот пропустил Кингсли, прикрыл дверь, обогнул стол, сел напротив, покачнулся в кресле и пододвинул чашу с леденцами:

— Угощайся.

— Вам отчёт нужен? — догадался Гарри. — Я принёс. 

Он вытянул из кармана свитки, увеличил заклинанием и нудно загундосил:

— Сведения по выполнению плана, замеры, стандарты, выявленные отклонения, отчеты по авансам, по дополнительным затратам… 

— Каким ещё дополнительным? 

Гарри перебирал пергаменты, ронял их на пол, подбирал, перекладывал на стол. Долиш теребил перо, выдергивая из него волоски.

— На компост, я же говорил, — посмотрел Гарри честными глазами через очки.

— Компост — это?.. — уточнил Кингсли у Долиша.

— Дерьмо, — выплюнул тот. — Всегда думал, что у Малфоев его и так навалом. Что по артефактам, книгам, заклинаниям?

— Я же говорю, замеры…

— Поттер, дурака выключай, — оборвал его Долиш. 

Гарри многозначительно выгнул брови.

— Я же кроме огорода ничего не вижу, а там, сколько ни копали, ничего не нашли. 

Долиш усмехнулся.

— Интересно девки пляшут. И младший Малфой сегодня про то же самое пел. Что же, на нет и Визенгамота нет.

Он рывком пододвинул к себе лежавший на столе пергамент, размашисто подписал и передал Кингсли. Между рёбрами неприятно потянуло от предчувствия неприятностей.

— Что там? 

— М? А, отказ, — безразлично бросил Долиш, зарывшись в ящик стола. — Нашёл. На, глянь, сертифицированный траволог и почти профессор, это по твоей части.

Он перекинул папку через стол, Гарри прижал её рукой, не открывая.

— Какой отказ?

— Драко Люциусу Малфою в дозволении посещать курс основ целительства при Больнице магических болезней и травм Святого Мунго. Нечего ему там делать. И шляться из мэнора тоже незачем. Где родился, там и пригодился и всё такое.

Гарри задрожавшими пальцами открыл папку, чтобы дать себе передышку. Он и сам не знал, почему его так задело. Попытался сосредоточиться на бумагах, вчитался в неровный почерк. Описания, показания свидетелей, опрошенных, протоколы осмотра, рапорты.

— А где потерпевшие?

Долиш молча перебросил стопку колдографий. На верхней шелестели листья, зеленела трава, ярко алели цветы, и среди идиллической картины покачивался из стороны в сторону, дебиловато улыбаясь, маг в чёрной остроконечной шляпе.

Гарри посмотрел на следующую. Мясная лавка, опрокинутые ящики с колбасой и здоровенный детина в окровавленном фартуке, нелепо забирающийся на табуретку.

— Он думает, что стал бабочкой, — мрачно заметил Долиш.

По прилавку, разбитым доскам лежали, как кровь, алые лепестки.

— Дальше то же самое. Волшебники, вдруг превратившиеся в идиотов, и цветы. Все жертвы в Беркшире. Мы эти лепестки нюхали, лизали, варили компот и жарили на сковородке. Определённо магическое происхождение и непонятный принцип действия. Как, откуда, кто? И главное, зачем.

— Я, конечно, прыгающую поганку от бубонтюбера отличу и даже спасу вас в тайге во время заморозка, пожара и ран от когтей дикого зверя одновременно, но такая магия… — Гарри покачал головой. — Здесь нужен опыт, а не навыки травника и зельевара.

— И кого ты предлагаешь? — нахмурился Долиш. — Мадам Стебль не видит дальше теплиц Хогвартса, даже образцы ей присылали. Ничего. Лонгботтом скорее сделает из наших улик гербарий, чем скажет что-то ценное. Гуссокл хороша, но не поймешь, где она говорит ценные сведения, а где бредит. Дама-то немолода. 

Гарри помедлил, перебирая колдографии. Совершенно разные, ничем не связанные люди. Как их угораздило?

— Вы привлекаете меня к расследованию? Как быть с Малфоями?

— Ты не спеши пока, — мягко посоветовал Кингсли. — Сделай копии или слей в Омут памяти. На досуге подумай. Такие дела с наскока не решаются. Тебе потребуются книги, время. Может, разглядишь, что мы не заметили. 

Гарри и сам хотел скорее уйти. Он уже знал, где найдёт Драко, вернулся аппарацией, подозвал метлу, на ходу стягивая мантию, неудобный галстук, жилет. И взмыл над поместьем.

Драко метался на поле выпущенной стрелой. Зелёная мантия трепыхалась, как флаг, светлые волосы золотились в косых лучах солнца, проглянувшего сквозь низкие тучи. Слизерин и Гриффиндор, рукоплещите, зрители, вас ждёт незабываемая битва.

Гарри пригнулся к метле, набрал скорость и полетел навстречу. Драко то ли не замечал его, то ли не обращал внимания. Гарри тоже увидел снитч, Драко был ближе, и он кинулся наперерез, вытянув руку. С другой стороны, не сворачивая, приближался Драко. Сшибёт ведь, полоумный. В последний момент Гарри поднял метлу вертикально, задел Драко бедром, и оба разлетелись.

Снитч завис на месте и резко взмыл вверх, не дожидаясь ловцов. Гарри рванул следом, Драко подлетел снизу, дёрнул за ногу. Гарри закрутило в бешеной карусели.

В тёмном небе мелькнула вспышка, загрохотало, будто небо раскололось. Драко лишь оглянулся и резко развернул метлу. Они гонялись за снитчем, пока не выдохлись оба, а тот, покружив ещё, опустился в ящик.

— Дед заколдовал, — тяжело дыша, прерывисто сказал Драко. — Чтобы не летал где попало.

Снова сверкнуло, рассыпались раскаты грома. И, как кран открыли, хлынул дождь.

— Скорее! — крикнул Драко, первым помчался, неудобно удерживая метлу в руке. Гарри бежал следом, перепрыгивая через кочки. — В лес!

Гарри догнал его, Драко прислонился спиной к дереву, мотнул головой, растрепал чёлку, собравшуюся в мокрую сосульку. Гарри встал совсем близко, плечом к плечу. Чувствовал тепло тела Драко. По траве, листьям били крупные капли, лес шумел от дождя. Опять загрохотало.

— Поттер, не знаешь, почему ты постоянно приносишь дожди? Может, это какое-то особенное умение, доступное только Героям? 

Гарри промолчал. Он слишком явно ощущал Драко рядом с собой, чтобы огрызаться. Тот повернулся к нему, не дождавшись ответа. Воздух стал плотным, душным, не помогала ни сырая свежесть, ни мгновенно похолодевший воздух. Такое уже было: с Чонг, с Джинни, когда ещё ничего не началось и неизвестно, будет ли, но внутри сжималось от ожидания, предвкушения. Стоит лишь протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться, и так трудно осмелиться. 

Гарри хотел спросить, неужели Драко и правда решил стать колдомедиком.

— Почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься? — вышло вместо этого.

— Решил заделаться в свахи? — мгновенно ощетинился Драко. — И кого ты мне присмотрел? Сразу говорю, рыжие, а тем более, Уизли не в моём вкусе, даже не проси.

— Джинни собирается замуж, — обиделся за подругу Гарри. — Погоди, причём здесь она. Я ни разу не видел в мэноре девушку.

Драко так долго смотрел ему в глаза, что Гарри хотелось отвернуться, как в школьных гляделках, и не смел отвести взгляд. Драко натужно, ломко усмехнулся. 

— Думаешь, кто-то захочет связывать себя и свою магию с замурованным в поместье опальным сыном Пожирателя? Возможностей сводить девушку на свидание, видишь ли, у меня не много. Вам в сад, в огород, к пруду? А сегодня? И так годами.

— А мне здесь нравится, — заупрямился Гарри. Драко хотел что-то сказать и промолчал, будто понял, о чём говорит Гарри, правильно понял и совсем не ожидал этого.

— Ну а что про тебя? Толпы поклонниц, совы, подарки, надушенные трусы в бумаге с сердечками?

— У меня тоже плохо с возможностями, — признался Гарри. — Раньше я всё время с кем-то сражался. С Волдемортом, змеёй, драконом, птицами-ключами, троллем, егерями, Пожирателями. 

— После войны?

— Тем более. Мне снился Волдеморт, потом Седрик, как бы это ни звучало. И снова Волдеморт. Какие уж тут девушки, только пугать по ночам.

— Что же, — с неожиданно злой, отчаянной решимостью сказал Драко. — Волдеморта мы делили на двоих. Потом мне досталось немного Азкабана, последний год Хога и непонятные перспективы в пределах поместья.

Гарри прикрыл глаза. На лицо попадали капли, противно затекали за шиворот.

Он вдруг понял, кого нужно предложить Долишу для помощи в расследовании. И тут же затолкал подальше мысль о том, что ему жаль лишиться возможности видеть Драко каждый день.

**6**

— Нарцисса Малфой.

План созрел мгновенно и четко, как вставшие на место части картинки магического паззла, когда каждая из них лежала осколком, застывшей картинкой, но стоило собрать вместе, и они оживали в историю. 

— Урожденная Блэк. Она владела темной магией раньше, чем родилась, это не полтора месяца ускоренного курса. Волшебные и магловские травы, порошки, перетертый рог взрывопотама и сушёные крылья пикси. Если кто-то и знал, что с ними делать, лучше неё, то это был Снейп. 

Долиш задумался, авроры и министр терпеливо ждали, Гарри замер в напряжении.

— У нас есть выбор? — спросил Глава отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка.

— Они потребуют свою цену. Малфои. У тонкой пряжи и нить задорого, за каждое заклинание заплатим.

— Предлагаешь отказаться? — спросил Кингсли.

— Почему? — пожал плечами Долиш. — Дороже головы не выйдет. Зови свою Нарциссу.

Малфои вышли из камина вместе, Кингсли уныло посмотрел на Люциуса, Долиш хмыкнул:

— Муж с женой как рыба с водой. И сын их келпи. Не будем тратить время? Думаю, не нужно предупреждать о конфиденциальности нашего разговора, но я всё же возьму непреложный.

Нарцисса пододвинула к себе сложенные стопкой пергаменты. Гарри их видел, засмотрел до дыр: волшебники, верящие в то, что они лягушки, крысы, пни, феи, червяки. Как дети-переростки. И ярко-алые лепестки. 

Люциус прищурился и откинулся на спинку стула. Сейчас он вцепится бульдожьей хваткой и сплетет свои требования, ажурные и непрошибаемые, будто чугунная решетка.

— Это не ритуал, — ответила Нарцисса в звенящей тишине. Цветы продолжали распускаться на изумрудной поляне.

— Что тогда? — Долиш всем телом подался вперед.

— Моей жене нужно собраться с мыслями, проверить теорию, удостовериться в её правильности, — встрял Люциус раньше, чем Нарцисса успела сказать хоть слово.

— И сколько? — усмехнувшись, спросил Долиш, отзеркалил позу Люциуса, привалился к спинке стула, закинул нога на ногу.

— На сумму арестованных счетов.

— Побойся Мерлина! — воскликнул Глава отдела.

— Минус восемьдесят процентов экспроприации, — вмешался Кингсли. — Вы же не считаете решение Визенгамота несправедливым?

Люциус согнул руки в локтях ладонями вперед. 

— Ни в коем случае. Десять. Понадобятся артефакты из хранилища, средства на закупку ингредиентов, защитной экипировки, посуды, инвентаря.

— Семьдесят, и травы-порошки Министерство вам предоставит.

— Тридцать, и спасибо, мы сами справимся.

— Шестьдесят.

— Пятьдесят и право на свободное перемещение.

Люциус и Кингсли смотрели друг на друга, как на дуэли. Драко молчал, переводя взгляд между ними. Гарри придвинулся ближе. Он ощущал себя первогодкой, попавшим во взрослую квиддичную лигу, и делать ему на поле было нечего.

— С обязательным уведомлением Министерства и маячком, — протянул руку Кингсли.

— Согласен, — пожал её Люциус. 

Гарри чётко услышал, как вокруг с облегчением выдохнули, разом зашевелились, загомонили, появился патронус рыси.

От самого расследования Гарри отстранили так же быстро, как и приняли. Он побывал вместе с Нарциссой в Беркшире, но потерпевшие ничего не могли рассказать, а их родственники и подавно. Долиш передал несколько замороженных и высушенных лепестков, и Нарцисса заперлась с ними в библиотеке. Гарри решил, что звать её на сбор чёрной смородины кощунственно.

В середине июля он перебросил в Министерство два мешка кабачков, разросшихся до размеров поросят. Кингсли долго смотрел на них:

— И что я должен с этим делать? Это оружие или еда? Чем вы их кормили, маглами из окрестных деревень? 

— Специальными удобрениями, — веско ответил Гарри, и Кингсли скривился, вспомнив о статье дополнительных расходов. — Там мешков восемь на подходе, — предупредил он. — Тоже вам везти?

— Куда? Аврорам в наказание раздавать? В мэноре подвалы большие, пусть у себя хранят.

— И картошку? — дотошно уточнил Гарри.

— И морковь, и свёклу и что мы там успели скупить в порыве трудового энтузиазма, — отмахнулся Кингсли.

— Значит, это было не ради тех громких слов, как вы говорили: интеграции, консолидации.

— Адаптации. Гарри, политика — это большая игра. Финансы — ещё большая. Малфоев пора выводить из тени, сколько они просидят в поместье, год, два, пока не начнут делать глупости. К тому же у них наследник. Люциус самодовольный, хоть и пообтрепавшийся, павлин. Но родовые традиции сильны, и он сделает что угодно, лишь бы Драко выбрался наверх, туда, где, по его мнению, должны сиять и блистать Малфои.

— Поэтому затеяли огород, посадки, прополки, график… — не до конца веря в происходящее, перечислял Гарри.

— И, признаться, оказались полными профанами.

— С раскрытием преступлений тоже вы придумали?

— Нет, нет конечно! За кого ты меня принимаешь. С делом само сложилось, и Нарцисса нам сильно помогает. Долиш схитрил только с тем, что он знал причину. Детский выброс, был бы смешным, если бы не стал таким трагически-нелепым. Девочке не нравились дяди и тёти, которые ругали её за непослушание, пугали страшными сказками, не давали того, что она хочет. Девочка злилась и превращала их в тех, кого она представляла. Почему мясника в бабочку, до сих пор загадка. Нарцисса раскусила нас мгновенно, а Люциус понял по её реакции. 

— А цветы? — против воли увлёкся Гарри.

— Побочка от выброса. Как говорит Долиш, лес рубят, щепки летят. Это щепки её магии. Сильная девочка, но кто из неё вырастет, Дамблдор или Гриндевальд, или, того хуже, Тёмный лорд, большой вопрос. Потому что распутать её заклинания мы действительно не можем. 

Кингсли замолчал. Гарри посмотрел в окно, которого на самом деле не было. Министерство пряталось в подземелье, и солнце, дома, улица — лишь чья-то выдумка, чары. 

— Не говорите Драко, — наконец попросил он. Кингсли выгнул бровь. — Он не такой, как Люциус. Потом научится. Наверное. Надеюсь, что нет, но пока не говорите. И подпишите ему разрешение на обучение.

— Запрет на перемещение снят, Драко волен находиться где ему угодно. С условием об уведомлении Министерства, разумеется.

Гарри медленно кивнул. 

— И последний вопрос, почему я? Сажать картошку должен именно аврор, герой, как вы любите говорить?

— Гарри, — коротко рассмеялся Кингсли, и он покачал головой. Нет, пусть даже не начинает. — Погоди, послушай. Ладно, не буду про геройство, но кто смог бы выдержать Малфоев три месяца и не пытаться убить, сдать аврорам, отправить в Азкабан?

И, что хуже, вляпаться в Драко, подружиться с Нарциссой и даже проникнуться Люциусом, уныло подумал Гарри.

Та первая, яркая злость размылась, пришла тлеющая усталость от того, что его снова использовали в своих целях. Пока он думал, что умнее, сильнее Министерства, Кингсли обыграл его на ход вперёд. Оставалось только одно проверенное и беспроигрышное средство, перед которым меркли все хитрые интриги — импровизация.

*******

Гарри вышел прямой, быстрой походкой из аппарации:

— Акцио, метла, — вытянул руку и взмыл в небо, целенаправленно стремясь к полю.

Он успел сделать круг, разогнаться так, чтобы ветер дул в лицо, холодил разгорячённые щеки. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. Драко не подвёл, вылетел от самого дома. Гарри ожидал, что он бросит снитч. Но Драко вдруг развернулся в нескольких метрах:

— Догоняй! — и рванул от него. Гарри понёсся следом.

*******

— Теперь ты свободен, не в опале, снова богат.

— Не богат.

— Хорошо, состоятелен, — они сидели на берегу реки, Гарри мочалил зубами выдернутую травину, нарочно не глядя на Драко.

— Это, несомненно, отрадные новости, — с удовольствием выдохнул Драко и растянулся на траве, подложив руки под голову. Гарри, не дождавшись ответа, повернулся к нему. 

— Так что дальше?

— Ты не знаешь разве? — лениво ответил тот. — В середине августа выкопаем картошку, вытаскаем лук, в сентябре уберем капусту. Начнём мариновать огурцы и зелёные помидоры.

Драко смотрел сквозь прищур, отчаянно пытаясь не улыбнуться. 

— Что? Мне было интересно, какую литературу читает Герой Британии, намеревался продавать интимные подробности за огромные деньги. Как ты думаешь, сколько заплатит Рита за…

Гарри бросился на него с рычанием, защекотал под рёбрами, чтобы замолчал и прекратил выделываться. Драко захохотал, сгибаясь в комок.

— Я же знаю, что это твоя заслуга, — сказал Драко, устав смеяться. Гарри полулежал, опираясь на локоть, совсем близко, пальцы покалывало от желания коснуться кожи на щеках, лба, губ. — Отучусь на колдомедика, ты придёшь ко мне на приём, раненый, хромой и слепой, а я тебя вылечу…

Гарри снова принялся его щекотать, и Драко с трудом выдавил сквозь смех:

— И ты… на мне… женишься.

Он замер, попытался осторожно убрать руки, но Драко не дал, обхватил за предплечье и медленно, будто сомневаясь и спрашивая, приподнялся. Гарри видел, как дрожат от напряжения его мышцы. И наклонился сам. Губы у него были сухие, тёплые, и Гарри, не веря, завороженно прикоснулся к ним пальцами, когда Драко отстранился.

*******

В конце августа Люциус Абраксас Малфой Второй передал в дар Хогвартсу десять мешков картофеля сортового, пять — моркови и свёклы и по мешку кабачков, тыквы и лука. Согнувшиеся под их весом домовые эльфы шли от самого Хогсмида. Люциус гордо возглавлял процессию. Густые, глянцево блестящие светлые волосы волнами ложились на тёмный мех мантии.

Так Малфоев согласились вернуть в Попечительский совет Хогвартса — пожертвовать золото каждый мог, а переданный в дар урожай стал резонансным событием. Грехи Люциуса было не замолить ни овощами, ни вареньем, но Драко не успел сильно себя запятнать, и его приняли благосклонно. 

— Ещё бы они не согласились, — желчно заметил Люциус, остервенело отчищая ногти от въевшейся грязи. Под ногами стоял тазик с травяным настоем. — Чистокровные снобы, что они смыслят в садоводстве и огородничестве. Для них горох растет на яблонях, и поливают его тыквенным соком. 

Нарцисса согласно кивала, замешивая смягчающую мазь, ступка шумно ударялась о бока.

Столько же было отправлено в Мунго. Больница против небывалой щедрости Малфоев устоять не смогла, и Драко зачислили на второй курс основ целительства с правом прохождения практики под надзором самого Сметвика.

*******

Драко торжественный банкет по поводу возвращения Люциуса пропустил. Пользуясь тем, что тот перетянул на себя внимание студентов, он прошмыгнул в подземелье Хогвартса, быстро огляделся и безошибочно толкнул дверь одного из преподавателей.

— Ты приходишь сюда чаще, чем на Гриммо, — Гарри зевнул и подтянул освободившееся одеяло ближе, скатывая в удобный ком. 

Преимущество ночёвок в Хоге: Драко приходилось подниматься на полчаса раньше, чтобы успеть аппарировать из Хогсмида в Мунго, пока Гарри мог валяться в постели до первого урока ЗОТИ. Макгонагалл, вдохновившись его успехами на почве педагогического и научного поприщ, пригласила на полставки без раздумий, собеседования и чая.

— Считай, что закрываю гештальты. Преподавательский стол, непослушный студент, разозлённый профессор.

Гарри швырнул в него подушкой, и Драко засмеялся, уворачиваясь.

— А за тобой, как попечитель, я буду следить лично, — небрежно бросил он, натягивая перчатки из белой лайкры. 

— Мне опасаться проверок? — округлил глаза Гарри, пошарил очки под кроватью.

— Предвкушать, — интригующе посоветовал Драко. И скрылся за дверью до того, как в него полетело одеяло. 

Наверху по окнам и крышам барабанил дождь, обещая, что все перемены к лучшему.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/PDWYkiDg3ErbmTo68](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd7EwQanpo73jhZ-VPVex9QJajeC9eNzB1-PVsVuH2lbv3YTw/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**


End file.
